


There was once an us

by ladylana



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Alien Technology, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Biotics, Engineer Scott, M/M, Military, Story before Andromeda, There may be some scary/horror scenes, Use of uniforms and ranks, Younger Scott and Reyes, smut in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2020-06-26 01:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 29,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19757590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylana/pseuds/ladylana
Summary: Scott Ryder is a rookie, fresh from the military school, waiting for his first assignment. Luckily, before he gets to it, he meets a very handsome Sergeant, who lends him a helping hand. From that moment on, their journey begins.





	1. Chapter 1

Running around the Presidium became a routine for Scott Ryder, rookie in the Alliance Military Systems, fresh after military school. He just received his new badge and uniform, along with a white t-shirt and black shorts, all marked with Alliance logos. His twin sister, Sara Ryder, was still stuck at the Grissom Academy because of her developing biotic abilities. But he was free from school and training – he had a rookie contract, and he was waiting now to begin his career in the army.

For the time being, he had to wait for his commanding officer to come back from an important mission. He had one more week to go before announcing himself to the commander, and he decided to spend that time jogging around the Citadel. 

Presidium was a beautiful place. Military quarters for humans were crowded and overall bland, very ascetic, with nothing more than a bed and a shower in a small cabin. To see anything else, they had to move elsewhere. Some soldiers spent most of their time in bars - dark, loud places, with lots of people from almost every race from the galaxy. Scott was okay with visiting those places, but he didn’t finish school just to drink beers and stare at asari dancers shaking their asses on the tables.

He started his routine running practice in less crowded place, but then he was passing through the market, police station, fly controls, other marketplace, offices for politicians, ambassadors and businessmen. He went up the stairs near the hydroponic tower, with exotic plants growing beautifully inside the thick glass on the platforms, and then run down near the water reclamation system, where streams of collected liquid were dribbling down the wall of glass, then through the small pipes into backlit tank, with humming filtration systems.

On his way back, he always stopped near one particular bar. He didn’t go there. He couldn’t. But nobody said anything to him when Scott sat on a nearby bench and drank his isotonic drink in silence, watching, as people were coming and going from the outside to the inside and reverse.

It was an officer’s club, Highball. Only for top dogs in the army. Those with bars and stars on their shoulders. Like Scott’s father. He had a very unique uniform himself, with all those decorations.

Scott sometimes wondered what he would have to do to earn his stripes.

He repeated his routine at every morning and evening. Sometimes, he had earphones with him, while other times he liked listening to the natural murmur of the crowd he was passing by in the Presidium area. Not many people recognized him, but there were a few, like workers near the police station, that were accustomed to seeing his face two times a day, every day, so they were saying hello to him whenever it was possible.

This day, he lost his bottle with an isotonic drink on his way down the tower – it spectacularly fell down through the safety crates - so when he stopped for his usual break near the club, Scott couldn’t hydrate himself properly. And because he was sweaty from the long run, he didn’t want to go into any shop or bar for that matter. He sat dawn, breathing heavily, with his head laid back. Well, it wasn’t the end of the world, but he probably will walk back, instead of running – he thought to himself, before closing his eyes for a moment.

He didn’t hear footsteps when somebody came closer to him.

“Are you all right?”

Just above him, there was a voice. Scott immediately opened his eyes, surprised, and then almost jumped from an unexpected sight. Because just before him stood a man, with a cup in his hand, looking at him with worry in his almost golden eyes. He was dark skinned, with sleek black hair put to the back, dressed in short, dark coloured leather pilot’s jacket – with white and blue insignia of the Air Force attached to it – white shirt under it and standard, brown trousers with pockets on both sides for carrying small maintenance parts, used mostly by independent shuttle pilots and engineering staff.

Scott had one pair of these too. As an engineer, he wore those kind of trousers for a half of his lifetime already.

“I’ve… lost my bottle. With water.” Scott’s lips moved and surprisingly, voice came out from his dry throat. “I’ll be all right if I rest for some time.”

Dark skinned stranger extended his hand in which he was holding a cup.

“I saw you from the window. Drink, it’s only water. I’m on duty, so I can order only simple things like that.”

Scott took the unexpected gift. He tried not to touch the other man’s fingers, but it was as he intentionally wanted them to make a contact. It was dangerous for Scott, because he was so very weak when it came to dark skinned men with dark hair and low tone of voice. And this one represented it all. He was actually a shining example of Scott’s ideal type. And his uniform even intensified this feeling.

Dangerous.

“T—thanks.” Scott stuttered a little, and to cover it, he quickly drank the cup’s content. It was indeed water, nicely fresh and cold. Maybe from the tank placed in the water reclamation tower. Fancy. “Now I’m indebted to you… What’s your name, er, sir?”

At the last moment, he reminded himself that he was talking to a higher ranked officer. His eyes wandered to the insignia on the jacket, and then to the sew-on badge on that man’s shoulder. White star with two bars above. A sergeant.

Scott should be saluting him. But that would be ridiculous now.

“I mean, can I ask your name, sir?” Scott immediately tried to correct himself, but it was already too late. He was blushed from the exercise before, but now he was getting even redder.

But that man only laughed a little. It was almost a chuckle, a reserved, low toned laugh.

“No need for that, I’m not particularly fond of using titles and ranks outside the job. I’m Reyes Vidal. You can just call me Reyes.”

Scott felt a little uneasy about that, but he had decided to treat it as an order. That way, he would feel more comfortable using that man’s name.

“I’m Scott Ryder.” He shifted a little, so Reyes could see his lance corporal badge on a sleeve. Basically, a rookie after school. “Thank you for the water. I really appreciate it.”

“You should join me. Contents of that one cup won’t hydrate you enough.”

Scott looked at the entrance to the bar he watched so many times before. A forbidden place for him.

“I would love to, but… I don’t think I’ll be welcomed there.”

“Nonsense. I’m inviting you, so that makes you my guest. And you will be drinking water only, nothing to fuss about. I don’t think the owner has anything against that.”

Scott hesitated for a moment. It would be rude to say “no” all the time, and to a higher ranking officer, so he surrendered.

“Okay, if you say so.” 

Reyes took care of the order and showed Scott his table. There was a cup of coffee on it and a half-eaten eggs with a toast. When asked, what he wants to eat, and after brushing aside his reasoning for him not being hungry, Scott asked for a big ice cream in a very exotic taste like black void, chilly air and sunny day. It had a very interesting color palette. To that, he had received a potful of water.

He sat down with his order, trying not to look like a total rookie. But he was the only one eating ice cream there, and people sitting at the other tables were sending him funny glares. Because of that, his ears reddened in a second, and to cover that, he started to eat a dark ball of void flavour ice-cream. With all the embarrassment, he couldn’t even taste it properly, but it resembled a blueberry.

Reyes looked at him with amusement.

“I’ve seen you before.” He said, slowly finishing his breakfast. “You always take the same route. You run from the towers and sit here, on that bench, looking at this bar.”

“I—uh, was curious. How officers look like.”

That was a weak excuse, Scott knew that immediately. He just prayed that Reyes would play along. Luckily, it seemed like he had read the atmosphere correctly.

“Some of them are nice, while others are a bunch of total assholes. But your father is a fine example of a military hero, isn’t he? You could learn from him.”

“You know my father?” Scott was surprised. Well, he did know that his father was popular, but more in the marines squad. Now, even a guy from the Air Force knew who his father was? Scary.

“Only stories. He’s exemplary, as I’ve heard.”

Scott’s expression clouded a little. Yes, he was proud of his father’s achievements, but because of that, he experienced both sympathy and distress. It was as Reyes had said; some of the officers were a bunch of assholes, jealous ones at that. Scott was his own, not his father, and he wasn’t using his name to gain anything. Still, it happened. Him being nagged about that.

“Yes, he is. All those stories you’ve heard are probably ninety percent true.”

“And you? You want to follow in his footsteps?” Reyes was already sipping his coffee, after finishing the food on his plate.

“Well, sure. If that’s possible.”

“You don’t sound convinced.”

Scott shrugged. That was… his most deeply hidden fear. That he won’t fit in those shoes laid before him. That they were too big and too high. Still, he chose military career because he was raised in a military family with a well-known name, and with his sister being a biotic, who has started to show first signs of that rare condition at the age of four, he felt a need to train himself. To be stronger, harder, to be there for his sister and for every soul that needed protection from the stronger.

He had ideals and idealistic morality. He knew that in some corners of space, his morality code wouldn’t work, but still, he wanted to be just that. A proud soldier, a hero. Being in the military could help him achieve that goal.

Before he knew it, he was baring his soul, confessing everything. And slowly, it made him feel better. Like he threw a load off his shoulders. It was freeing. And Reyes was just listening, watching with his almost golden eyes as Scott was monologuing, getting rid of his concerns.

He was a good listener and observer. And because of that, he has noticed something else. Because he was also very good at reading those kind of signs. He could see that in shy, careful glances that Scott was sending him from time to time, and he also couldn’t ignore those wonderful sparks which appeared in Scott’s blue eyes every time their eyes met, and then something about movement of his hands being too fidgety every time Reyes focused his attention on Scott’s face. And maybe because those cutely blushed cheeks stayed that way throughout the conversation, even with a cold water within Scott’s reach.

Reyes liked that. Very much so. But he thought that it would be strange to propose anything, when he basically took the boy from the street, tired and dehydrated. But what could he do with that adorable boy, who was practically giving him all signals that he was interested in him?

Well, there was one thing he could do. Reyes reached to his pocket and brought out his calling card. It stated “N-503 ANUBIS SMSgt RV”, and under that “AAFR Qtr 55469 Pres.”

He handed that to Scott. This thing was actually one of a kind, especially with his full call signal and quarters number – his apartment was placed in one of the towers, like most of the pilots in the fleet. People responsible for giving them these rooms probably thought that pilots liked being in high places. Well, they weren’t wrong in his case, but he knew people who preferred to relax more, while feeling solid ground under their feet when they returned from missions. Nobody asked them if they want an apartment above ground.

It was all relatively speaking, of course, with the Citadel flying in space and all that.

He could always tell that he lost his calling card when he was training maneuvers in space. It happened more often that anyone wanted to admit. Mainly because his fellow mates from military were giving them to their lovers when they were on a shore leave. And then everyone pretended that those spinning maneuvers are so damn crazy that they’re losing things from their pockets.

“Visit me, if you like. There’s my call sign and a room number. It’s located at the tower in fifth sector of the Presidium. I can show you how we work on missions and include you in our training. Most of the time, we’re making trips to colonies and relays. I think it would help you find a purpose in your career. Think of it as a free training exercise.”

Scott’s face brightened up immediately.

“You would do that?”

“Sure, I can be in charge of a younger subordinate for a time. They won’t ask questions, as long as you get permission from your department.”

“I’ll get it done.”

“I can’t promise that there will be some crazy action going on. It may be a simple pick and drop mission, without any fireworks in between.”

But Scott had already decided that he will get his hands on a permission and go to the adventure, and that all of it will be awesome. No one could convince him otherwise now. 

They both finished their breakfast – or just whatever they’ve ordered before, considering that Scott still had an ice-cream – and soon after that returned to their duties, saying polite goodbyes. Still, eyes were already on them, watching, and only Reyes noticed them after leaving the bar. Scott left totally unaware of that.

Sighing with resignation, Vidal returned to the AAF Quarters on the Citadel, received two new assignments, and tried not to think about possible troubles which could emerge after inviting Scott to his table. He did that out of consideration, but, in the end, the boy was a renowned war hero’s son. Not that Reyes cared, but at the end of the day, he felt an ominous shiver at the back of his neck.

He smelled trouble coming his way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reyes receives new orders, and Scott gets to know his new commanding officer.

It was almost 5 a.m. Damn early, if anyone asked Reyes, who rolled in his bed, with his eyes still closed. But the communicator signal was just so damn annoying, even though he had managed to change the standard, annoyingly cold beeping sound to velvety Avina’s voice. It never annoyed him before, but there’s a first time for everything. And it’s easier to achieve if that voice activated itself that early in the morning.

Reyes groaned, but started to slowly unfold himself from bedclothes.

_“Commanding officer on the line, please take the call. Commanding officer on the line, important message coming through.”_

Fucking commanding officers. Don’t they have their own private lives that early in the morning? Reyes cursed a few times before opening his eyes.

Finally, he sat up and yawned, messing up his already mussed hair with his hand.

“Patch him through.” He said, trying to get rid of the hoarseness in his throat.

“Major Ryder speaking.” Reyes momentarily straightened and sobered up. His eyes focused on the device, like he could actually see the man. But that small black box didn’t transform suddenly into full-fledged vid-comm. “Sergeant, you will receive specific orders today. Act like you know nothing about the details and anything that happens in this mission. There will be a controllable collision in space, near the assigned planet you’ll go with corporal Ryder. Prepare accordingly. Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good. Your orders will be ready at 9 a.m. at the Gagarin Station, along with your companion.”

Jump Zero? Shit. That would take him at least two hours to travel. That would mean he had to jump out from his bed right about now, take a shower, and book a place in the first transport from the Citadel to his destination. He could take a shuttle, but it required signing a lot of paperwork, so…

“I have already prepared a transport for you.” Was this man reading his mind or what. Scary. “Military fighter will pick you up from the main hangar, sign 56-LUNA. Its departure is scheduled for 7 a.m.”

“Understood, sir.”

“Good. I wish you both good luck. Ryder out.”

Shit.

Reyes prepared himself in less than ten minutes. It was standard time for most military trained people, but he himself liked to take more minutes to take care of himself. But if commanding officer says that you have to be ready, and soon, you don’t ask any questions. You simply comply.

He prepared his uniform, this time a little more official looking. Black, short jacket had a harness attached to it, black shirt underneath was hard and nubby, with slick bulletproof foam elements sewed into it and a cooling/heating system, powered by a small life supporting device which was always in his shuttle, along with a pair of trousers made from the same material, with two harness belts attached. They were helpful for strapping necessary gear like weapon holsters, knives and first aid kits within legs area.

It took him another ten minutes to wear that uniform. Buttoning up all those hanging elements was the hardest part, especially because he had to do it himself. For the record, he didn’t know how he ended up in his apartment, not to mention alone. Not like he was spending every night with someone, but because he always knew earlier about the mission, he made sure that he had a partner to help him with dressing up. It was easy and fun that way. Especially with all the touching involved.

Major Alec Ryder had to catch him unprepared for that kind of occasion.

Shit.

*

Scott was waiting for him. An enthusiastic rookie, almost jumping on his toes. No, actually he was jumping a little, judging from his boots moving up and down on his heels. Other than that, he was standing straight, with his chest pushed slightly forward and hands crossed behind his back. He was wearing standard, beige short-sleeved shirt, a tie, and pants in a dirty green color. And, of course, there was that adorable corporal badge on his sleeve, with two muskets crossed and one stripe above shaped like an arrowhead.

Reyes sighed. It was a nice sight indeed, but he wanted to see that boy armed. And armored. And with harness for strapping him tightly in the shuttle. Vidal could almost see in his head how he was binding that boy tightly like a ham his mother was making every year for the holidays, just to be sure he won’t lose him accidentally.

Scott saluted to officials, who were leaving the office, and then saw Reyes, who was coming closer to him. For a moment, he looked dumbfounded and surprised, but then a smile appeared on his face. And frankly speaking, it was as he could melt ice mountains with it. It brightened the whole station in an instance. And his adorable salute gesture hit Vidal right in his heart.

Reyes always saw this boy being tired, covered with sweat and panting heavily after running marathon at the Citadel, with wet, mussed hair and reddened cheeks. It was a beautiful mess, a very alluring at that, but that clean version was just breathtaking. He actually had to remind himself that this boy was probably ten years younger than him. Fresh from school, with no real combat experience, and his dad pulling at strings so his son could experience some field action? Reyes was giving him seventeen, maybe eighteen years.

Ten years less, as he had said already.

“We meet again, corporal Ryder.”

“Nice to meet you, sergeant. I was told to wait for my new assignment here. And for my new commanding officer.”

So, he didn’t know, but his eyes were full of hope and curiosity when he was looking at Reyes. He was practically asking with his eyes if Vidal was the one he was waiting for so eagerly before. And because Reyes was an adult, and a professional at that, he didn’t want to leave him hanging for any longer.

“I’ve received orders to take you under my command. You’re coming with me today, Scott.”

“Yes!” He almost shouted, but then collected himself in a split second. “I mean, sir, yes, sir! I am honored, sir!”

Reyes contained a laugh, but his eyes brightened up immediately, and Scott picked that up. He smiled cheerfully.

“Don’t lose that confidence and energy. I expect you to cover my ass if anything goes wrong on our mission.”

Scott saluted very seriously.

“Yes, sir! You can count on me, sir!”

“Good. Then go to the armory and ask for a proper equipment. Show them my call card, if you have it with you, and say that you’re accompanying me. Take what you need, and be ready in half an hour in the docks.”

Scott touched his shirt’s pocket shyly. So it seemed that he had his card with him. Good, Reyes wouldn’t have to explain himself, even though he had a story ready about his missing identification card. He was good at lying about reasons for not having it.

“Go, I have to take part in the briefing.”

Scott saluted for the last time, even with his boots polished heels, and then scampered in the right direction, following the signs.

Reyes knocked to the office door, and when he heard ‘enter!’ said from the inside, he stepped in. There was only one officer behind a desk, and he was typing wildly on his computer. Although he did lift his eyes for a moment, to look at Reyes’ face and his insignias. Studied move.

“Name?” He asked, still typing, now with his eyes focused on the screen.

Reyes told him. And, after literally waiting for about half a minute, he received his orders on his omni-tool. He opened it up. One, official version stated that it was simple pick and drop mission to one of the colonies in the Terminus Systems, but there was an unofficial version under it, that would destroy itself in an hour. Reyes was more interested in reading that one, as it involved details about him being a target for controlled collision in deep space. It stated that both shuttles will be equipped accordingly, and for the first part of this mission he would experience shuttle systems malfunctions.

He practiced that maneuver already, but it was something else with Alec Ryder’s son on board. Because if anything goes wrong, he’s as good as dead.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reyes and Scott have an emergency landing on Ontarom, and they try to bond as they find some mysterious base in the distance.

Everything went as planned. Systems in Reyes' shuttle started to malfunction shortly after entering Kepler Verge, leaving him only with an adequate map in his head. Scott lost his previous enthusiasm and was sitting silently in his seat, waiting for instructions. Reyes could almost see “are we lost?” question painted on the young man’s face.

No, they actually weren’t, but there was another shuttle coming from his side to hit them. And they were closing on the right coordinates, so it shouldn’t be long now.

“Scott, you can recite mission goals if you’re scared. I’m not going to judge you.”

Ryder jumped a little on his seat.

“I’m just—how do you know we’re on the right course, sir? I mean, we lost the radar and… there’s something outside the window, sir.”

" _Good_ " - Reyes thought to himself. They’ve just entered Newton System and were still closing on their target location. That unofficial one.

“We’ll be entering a strong magnetic field in a moment, expect—shit.” Reyes finally saw them. The other shuttle was swaying wildly - whoever piloted this, must have had great training at the infamous vomit chamber, professionally known as “the swings”. The other pilot made it look like his shuttle experienced serious malfunction, and started to drift in his direction. Reyes tried to make an attempt to circumvent, but his equipment was still malfunctioning. On purpose, of course. Because his baby never malfunctioned in any circumstances.

It was all planned. He gave Scott an order to brace himself, resulting in the boy clutching hands on security belts. Soon after that, their shuttle was hit and Reyes started to violently drift into already visible globe. Some of the systems came online as he was touching down on the surface, allowing him to grasp the situation before they crashed tragically on this green land.

After all, he made a pretty clean landing, not counting that hard ground touching at the end. For the right effect, of course.

According to the intel he had received, they'd just landed on Ontarom and their mission had just begun. His mentoring skills and Scott’s training were put to test, even though from this point on, it was pretty much a wild ride for them both. Reyes received only a vague order of “make your way to the east after landing.”

Without any better options appearing on the horizon, he decided to do just that. 

Scott’s lips were trembling a little, when he groveled almost lifelessly from the shuttle, without his security belts entwining his body.

“I can’t believe we've survived that.” He said, and Reyes didn’t blame him. Who could?

“Don’t underestimate me, corporal. As long as my ship isn’t on fire, I can practically do anything with it, not to mention land on a pretty much flat surface. On a planet without hazardous weather. Piece of cake, I’d say.”

Scott looked at the sky and squinted. It was clouded, but the sun still shone through, dissolving its shape into foggy centre with a flat ring around it. In the distance, the electrical storm caused by the planet’s disturbed magnetic field was raging, with bright purple lightning bolts. Also, there was a huge moon hanging low over the horizon, partly clouded now.

Other than that, it was hot. And while Scott’s armor protected him from the high temperature, Reyes had to look for his gear. And it was a chance for them both to arm themselves with the most necessary equipment. Guns in Scott’s case and a life support system for Reyes. He strapped it to his right thigh using one of the harness belts, and a first aid kit containing syringes and medi-gel packages in two parts to the other.

“Arm yourself, Scott. We’re going to scout the area.”

“Sir, we should probably try and contact the HQ.” Scott reacted correctly, but there was only one problem – the same HQ made sure that he couldn’t do it.

Reyes armed himself with knives – one in every sleeve, then one on his right ankle holster and a pistol on his belt. He acted like he was doing it for a hundreth time. And actually, he was. So many missions, the same procedures to follow every time. When he was younger and still in training, he was forced to made the same maneuver over and over, he could do it with his eyes closed.

“I agree, but the comm systems in the shuttle are fried. I suspect the magnetic field influence. We should search for an alternative. And from what I know, ExoGeni Corp. along with the Alliance team are building a communication hub somewhere… let’s see… in the east. We should take our equipment and scout a little. With luck, we’ll get off this planet today.”

“Sir.”

Scott didn’t ask further questions. He didn’t even mention his omni-tool. He was probably smart enough to know that without a proper hub the device wouldn’t work on long distances, especially considering distances calculated in lightyears. Instead, he busied himself with grabbing guns and additional pieces of his armour, like gloves and shin guards, along with shoes and a helmet.

Surprisingly, Reyes saw a heavy sniper rifle in a case that Scott had opened. It took him twenty seconds to put the gun together, along with a scope and some modification for the magazine. He also had a very simple pistol.

He armed himself quickly.

“We should take positions on that hill” Reyes pointed to the nearest acclivity. Two, three minutes of marching. “You can scout the area with your sniper rifle.”

“Yes, sir.”

Reyes hummed. This boy became strangely less talkative and it was somewhat worrying. Maybe it was the stress.

“Sir… are we still on the mission?” he asked in the next moment, looking Reyes straight in the eyes.

“Not officially, no.” Vidal answered, lifting one of his brow a little.

“So… can I stop calling you ‘sir’ for the time being?”

Reyes felt his lips curl into a smile.

“Will that make you feel safer?”

Scott slid his eyes downward and clawed his fingers onto the gun he was holding.

“Not... safer, but more natural, I guess. We can just be two guys trying to survive after the crash.”

Reyes didn’t receive any orders about that, and – frankly speaking – having a ‘companion’ alongside him, not a ‘subordinate’, did sound better. ‘Natural’ was the right word indeed.

“All right, Scott. From now on, until we find the solution to our situation, we can call each other with our names, not titles.”

Scott smiled.

“Thanks, Reyes.”

Shit. That was unexpected. But Vidal succeeded in saving his face.

“All right, Scott. Scamper around to that hill and scout the area. We should know what we got ourselves into.”

Once again, Scott showed eagerness for following orders – even though now it was more than a request from a fellow mate in need – and quickly climbed up the hill. Then he laid down and looked through the scope installed on his sniper rifle. The position he took, and the way he shifted his body weight, told Reyes that he has skilled sniper under him command. He couldn’t see Scott’s eyes, but he was sure that they were focused a lot more than normally.

In a way, he wanted to see that.

“Reyes, look.” Scott has lowered his voice to a whisper. Vidal crouched down beside his companion, but he still remained lower than the vantage point.

“Do you see something?” Vidal asked, curious.

“A space cow.” An answer followed, and, judging from the slight trembling of Scott's body, a laugh.

“Good. Then we have our dinner planned. Anything else?”

“Di—wait, you aren’t serious, are you?” Ryder stopped looking through the scope and turned to Reyes. His eyes were incredibly blue.

“What? I always overcook the tongue, but other than that, I’m a master cook when it comes to a space cow. Just think about all those delicious steaks.”

“You are serious.” Scott was astounded.

Reyes was still wearing his best poker face.

“Scott, if you continue to look so unconvinced, I’m going to give you an order to shoot one of them and then cook it myself. Just for proof. And you will only get the overcooked tongue.”

“I’m—I’m sorry, I’ll return to observations.”

Reyes finally laughed.

“You’re doing fine, Scott. I don’t mind if you want to crack some jokes.”

Ryder remained silent for a moment, adjusting his scope. Then, he started the conversation again. Reyes knew that he wasn’t readying himself for shooting because of that. Snipers, who were focusing on a target, were the most silent bunch of all shooters. Their focus was insane.

“You’re different than most officials I know.”

“I’m flattered. But I’m a pilot, not an ‘official’ nor a regular soldier.”

Scott pursed his lips.

“You’re from the Alliance Air Force. I don’t know anyone from that. And never worked with anyone who went there, beside, you know, shuttle pilots. But they weren’t… you know, talking freely with us.”

“Well, fraternization with military school students isn’t something we want in our resume. But, as I said, there are nice guys and assholes everywhere. That involves the Air Force.”

“Hm. I think you’re one of the nice guys. I like you. I mean, working with you. I like working with you. Even though we already crashed and… And it’s the first time I got to work with a pilot, so maybe I’m not experienced in this, and…”

“Scott, you’re doing fine.” Reyes decided to interrupt him, because Scott was starting to blush and stumble. Someone had to control that precious boy and his embarrassment levels. “Just report if you see something. Other than that, you can talk to me. I’m not going to laugh.”

“I—ah!”

Reyes saw Scott’s body stiffening in a second. Again, his focus returned.

“I can see something” he said, once again adjusting the scope and moving to the right, and shifting his body in that direction. “A structure… an underground one. Big and round, with antennas circling around it. No… one second. I can see movement there.”

He crawled forward using his elbows and knees.

“A guy…?” Scott returned to reporting. “No, it’s not a person. What’s that?”

Reyes felt that a “space cow?” punchline wasn’t the greatest idea right now. From the tone of Ryder’s voice he could infer that it was serious matter. He decided to wait patiently.

“There are two of them now. They are moving strangely… shit, I think those are husks. And those things around the place aren’t antennas, they are spikes.”

“Can you shoot the enemy from here?” Reyes didn’t hesitate.

“No, we have to move closer for a clean shot.”

“Is it far?”

“About three or four kilometers. There are canyons everywhere, so it will be hard to move around.”

Reyes looked at his shuttle.

“We can move with the shuttle, but because most of its systems are fried, we have to stick to the surface and float very closely to the ground, so in the worst case scenario we will glide on the grass. Can you see a path?”

Scott looked around.

“We can somewhat go along that canyon on our left side. There will be a convenient place to turn on the right, and from that, it will be close.”

“Remember the place, because after we board, you won’t have a chance to see anything.”

Scott took a minute to study the surroundings, and then put his gun down.

“I remembered it. We can try.”

And so they did.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After emergency landing, Reyes and Scott decide to explore the planet. They find a structure that looks like an abandoned facility, with husks around and secrecy painted all over it. They decide to go in...

Scott was listening to the sound of the engines. Clean, uninterrupted sound. He couldn’t open the window to check with his own eyes, but he knew already. The drive core was intact, so there wasn’t any danger of the shuttle crashing suddenly on the ground. Sure, all systems were dark, and without navigation, they couldn’t determine their position, but actually, all of that could be easily fixed. Even if all the hydraulics had failed on their way down after the collision.

Especially, if all of that was just a fraud.

Scott had a moment to think and collect information. Judging from Reyes’ behaviour, calm and collected attitude, the absence of the other shuttle – didn’t it crash with them? – and with their vehicle being in somewhat presentable shape, he concluded that it could be a simple drill. Well, okay, a little more complicated than a simple drill, but they weren't in trouble.

Of course, it could also have been an accident, a real scary one, and because Reyes was an amazing shuttle pilot, they landed pretty much in one piece, with their transportation vehicle being still operable. With an easily fixable technology.

But Scott decided to be smarter. He wanted to see what this mission could turn into. And besides, it was hard to hide just how much he was interested in his companion. He already understood that Reyes is older than him, but probably not in his thirties. More like in late twenties, but it only made him more attractive in his eyes. And besides, Scott was going to turn twenty next month.

Not that much of a difference.

“Turn here, on the right” he said, breaking the silence, after seeing familiar slop. Reyes turned.

It was… thrilling. Like he was a higher ranking officer on a secret mission, and got to order his own pilot to go here and there.

“Stop here.” Scott pointed to a small flat surface squished between deep canyon and another slope around it. “We should be able to scout the area from there.”

“And snipe the husks I hope.”

“Yes, I’m sure of it.”

Reyes set down the shuttle on the right place. With engines being silent again, they stepped out into the wind and distant thunderstorm sound. It was eerie, sure, but the view was breathtaking. Scott looked at the sky again. It was hauntingly beautiful. The sun was still a foggy ball of orange amidst the darkish blue sky with distant stars glittering all around. On his left side, he had a pretty clear view of the moon, that was facing the planet with its scarred face. Big, silvery, awe-inspiring face of Thonal, the closest moon. It wasn’t a common view, especially for the child born and raised on the Citadel, with small exceptions for family vacations spent on Earth.

“Scott, what’s wrong?”

He stopped looking.

“Just admiring the view.”

Reyes looked at him with lopsided smile.

“And here I thought we had job to do.”

“I can do both things at the same time.”

“And talking as the third talent?”

Scott smiled cheerfully.

“No, now I’m going to focus. No talking for the next two or three minutes.”

Again, he took the position, choosing the best vantage point. Reyes followed, but kept his distance. Still, he was observing him. And the surroundings. His right hand was constantly touching the gun, that one strapped to his belt. From time to time, he reached for a breathing mask, connected to a life support on his leg. Goggles dangled on a strap from his neck.

Scott’s armor had cooling systems installed – another reason to suspect it was all plotted by the higher-ups – but Reyes wasn’t equipped right for this kind of weather. Even though he had some things prepared. Still… maybe that was a test too? Making sure his less equipped companion can make it?

Scott focused on a task. Now, he could see the facility nice and clear. It was a standard dome, round and white. There was an access terminal near the door, flashing with red light right now. Closed.

Near it, there were four husks roving around. Scott gasped, when he finally saw their faces up-close, as close as his scope for a sniper rifle allowed him to see. Crooked, mindless creatures, with almost nothing but bones and blackish skin, with glowing, blue eyes connected to a full-body mechanism. It was glowing fiercely with blue lights, growing into thick layer of skin, tearing it apart.

They were moving slowly, but then they stopped. It was irregular movement, but Scott still managed to snipe two of them in one go. Clean shots in the head. Black blood and blue debris, glowing for another split second, disturbed the clean air. One shot, reload along with a heartbeat, and then another shot.

Then, his sniper rifle had to cool down. Scott put it to a side.

One of the husks screamed, but Scott was too far away. They couldn’t see him, and they weren’t intelligent enough to follow the trajectory of those shots. Only the sound of the wind and a distant thunderstorm remained.

“Great job.” Reyes approved.

“Thanks. But there are two more.”

“I thought there were only two of them?”

“They must have come from the inside or were hidden behind the building.” Scott explained. The rifle was still hot, it wouldn’t shoot.

“Should we take them out together?”

“I… don’t know.” Scott hesitated. Reyes started to sweat already, the temperature was too high for them to remain on the surface for much longer.

“I can shoot them between the eyes, don’t worry. But we have to come closer.”

“Then maybe we should take them out.” He checked his rifle again. Hot. In this temperature, cooling it down quickly wasn’t an option. “Should I lead?”

“I’ll be right behind you, Scott.” Reyes confirmed, reaching for his gun.

They started to come down from the slope, and because there wasn’t anything in their path, they were spotted on their way down. A loud shriek of terror, followed by another one, cut the silence.

As a sniper, Scott never had a chance to face an enemy closer than from at least a kilometer. But now, there were two of them, just charging at him, screaming, with their distorted bodies and eyes flashing with blue lights. His hand trembled when he reached for his pistol, and he was too late. With aggresive arms flailing, husks prepared to jump at him.

Reyes was quicker. His hands were steady. His pistol fired once, and then a blade appeared in his hand. He moved forward, swiftly, with his whole body weight, and the knife dove deeply into his enemy’s chest. There was only one sound, a gag that left from the stabbed husk’s throat. Then, the enemy fell lifelessly on the ground.

Scott looked at his companion.

“Thanks. I think I just had a heart attack.”

“I’ve seen worse. Come on, let’s check those doors. Maybe we’ll find something useful to do some repairs. With luck, maybe even a communication device.”

Scott nodded and came closer to the doors. He examined them. Standard, a little old technology, still used but it was losing the popularity. With a few clicks on his omni-tool, he started to bypass it. A screen with the code and a barrier popped up in a shape of a circle with spinning cubes around the hub. He started to connect his own hub to that of a door, avoiding the blockades.

He succeeded after two minutes of playing with it. The doors slid open.

Facility was silent. Eerie. It contained some empty crates in the first room, and a shelf with grenades. Other than that, they’d found a datapad with a “EXPERIMENT HAS FAILED RUN RU- -“ message on the screen.

“Cheerful.” Reyes looked over Scott’s shoulder to see it.

Even though the situation was seriously dark, Scott still shrugged when he felt Reyes’ breath on his neck. There was a light smell of grease and sweat lingering in the air, and Scott had to mobilize all of his willpower not to react to that. Because if he didn’t, he would jump at Reyes and start to sniff him like no tomorrow, and licking that salty, dark skin would be a great follow up.

He managed to slap himself mentally.

“This experiment…” Scott started, trying to focus. “What do you think?”

“There are more doors in this facility. If you can hack them, we will probably see what it’s all about.”

“I’m… not sure we should…”

Reyes changed his position, and now he was looking at Scott. Again, with one of his eyebrows lifted.

“Now we have full pack of grenades. I say we open these doors and use them if anything comes our way. Or even before that. We can bomb the room before we go inside, but there may be civilians.”

Scott twitched. Civilians? Was that… possible?

“It is a research facility from what I gather.” Reyes continued. “It may be empty. It may contain husks running wild. Or maybe there are some scientist still alive. They had to get some reserves to ensure their survival.”

Ryder nodded.

“All right, we can try. I will bypass the doors.”

It took him a moment. Once again, he called forth a holographic keyboard from his omni-tool, designed especially for diagnostic purposes, but also great for hacking both older and newer technology. Locks were especially easy. They had a sequence that every trained military engineer could crack because of the access code installed in their technology.

Light on the door lock changed color from red to green. Scott pushed it.

Still quiet. There was a corridor and then another door. Closed.

Scott had a very bad feeling. Someone closed those doors. For purpose.

They proceeded. First hall and corridor were empty, no life in sight, with two mysterious constructs made of metal, which looked like spikes. Reyes scanned it with his equipment, and made a note. Scott checked the equipment on the desk that looked like a reception, but nothing worked. It was broken, but not fried. If they had more time to explore, Ryder would fix it, but Reyes was already going further in, through the corridor.

“Can you open this door, Scott?”

Another barrier, closed shut. Young soldier needed only a few seconds to override the lock, flashing madly with red lights. Everything else was still and silent.

With a hiss, another door has been opened. And then, both Reyes and Scott saw a scene from hell. Or close to that. And while they could comprehend what they are seeing, it was just so… surreal.

There were bodies. All around. But only bodies of husks. And spikes. On the other side of the room, there was a tightly shut cage. Inside, a bunch of husks were standing in complete silence, staring lifelessly ahead. They didn’t move and also didn’t react to Scott and Reyes coming into the room.

“What the hell…” Scott felt his throat clenching.

“I think that’s the experiment.” Reyes said, looking around. “What’s that sound?”

“Sound?” Scott repeated, surprised. “I can’t hear a thing.”

“I think one of us should start to worry after hearing that statement.”

Scott took one step forward, feeling uncertain. He still had his pistol and a handful of grenades attached now to his belt, but.. there was this _feeling_. Of something being not exactly right. Like a splinter under his skin.

“Should we check those doors over there? Those guys can’t move anyway.”

“We should check if the cage is properly closed.”

Of course, it was. There were red lights flashing all over the consoles. Blocked, closed, without access. Reyes went to check it anyway, holding one of the grenades in his hand. He looked at the cage from every side and angle, keeping his distance. He was also skillfully avoiding those bodies on the floor.

“Closed. Should we proceed?”

Scott thought for a moment, looking at the door on the other side of the room. Red lights flashed everywhere.

Only madman would take that risk. But if there was a small chance of finding people there... and Scott was still wondering if this was his trial mission, so he was braver than he should in this situation.

“All right, let’s do it.”

Reyes was right behind him, holding a knife. He put the grenade back in his jacket’s pocket. Fortunately, these were hard to unlock, so they didn’t have to worry about them blowing in their faces. In theory. Because they still could do that, if they were malfunctioning. Or worse, maybe none of them worked and they were going there completely unprepared, with two pistols and Reyes’ knives. Well, Scott could use both overload and incinerate ability, specialty of the tech class, but in closed space it was always dangerous.

He could cloak, but not with his current gear. He didn’t synchronize correctly the ports, so it just wouldn’t work.

They opened the door. Silence again. But now Scott was sure that something moved further inside. There was a faint rustle sound, he was sure of it.

“I’m getting goose bumps.” He admitted. “Do you think there are scientists inside?”

“No.” Reyes was furrowing his brows. “We need equipment to repair the shuttle, but… I don’t know, something just smells funny. Maybe we should take what we can from those two rooms we’ve already visited.”

“Yes, but… what if there is someone who needs our help?”

Reyes sent him long, meaningful stare. He was worried. 

“Are you really sure you want to go there?”

“… No. But we should do it.”

Vidal sighed.

“Lead the way, Scott. I’m watching your back.”

Scott could swear there was a “it’s your mission” thing at the tip of Reyes’ tongue. That almost made him smile. Almost, because the uncomfortable feeling still remained. He was sure there was something very wrong here.

But, he had to check. He had to make sure…

Last door in this facility opened. And then, the horror unfolded just before their eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter's up! I can't wait to post it all, but these chapters needs work like mad - but less than I thought, fortunately. The action thickens and can I just say that I enjoyed writing all of it, especially things that come after this chapter. It will be a ride, I can promise you that :-)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As they proceed further ahead, they discover something terrifying: a beast nobody has ever seen before. Reyes and Scott find themselves in great danger, and they challenge the technology as it breaks and traps them inside the facility.

It moved. Last room they've found was filled with black mass and it immediately started to move, flashing angrily with blue and red lights, an effect caused from the slight movement of a glassy, dark scales covering its body. It probably had thousand pairs of eyes, red with a black line for a pupil, animalistic and predator-like, growing in a perfect line on his long, monstrously big body. It didn’t growl. It didn’t actually make a sound. Only a rustle of his snake-like body could be heard, all black and slick, covered in a glistening substance that allowed it to stay in motion even when it was cramped in a small room.

Scales moved on its body. They moved up like they had hinges, uncovering countless nozzles, dark and almost certain deadly. There was a loud whiz, when the creature took some air into those small holes, and in the same moment, everything turned hot. Floor, clothes, weapons they held. Even their skins.

Then, the creature started to open its mouth. A pink crevice started to part his whole body in two, uncovering a row of teeth. They looked like countless miniature swords just standing closely to each other. That mouth opened further and further, opening the monster up in half.

Scott was terrified. He couldn’t move. But Reyes pushed him. He made a move for him and then jumped at the door’s lock.

“Throw everything you have inside, Scott!” He screamed, pushing the buttom, squeezing it with his whole body. But the mechanism was stuck. Green light on the lock went off. Cursing heavily, Reyes started to run, emptying his pockets from grenades as he jumped forward.

There was a whiz. Again. The air… they couldn’t breathe anymore. Scott couldn’t. They rolled to the side, when the grenades started to explode. They’ve found themselves in the corridor they’d left just a minute ago. A wave of incredible heat passed just above their bodies. And there was a loud splashing sound.

Something was burning.

Scott’s world darkened. He didn’t know he could breath until he realized that something is touching his face. A breathing mask. Life supporting systems were beeping loudly on Reyes’ leg, flashing with orange and red lights, trying to filter the air and stabilize the temperature.

Reyes took his mask back for a moment and breathed a few times. With that, Scott has noticed the smell. It was… it wasn’t like anything he has ever smelled. He could only describe it as dark, very oily kind of smell, with a hint of something sharper, deadlier in the centre of it.

The smell of hell itself probably.

Reyes gave his mask again to Scott, and then started to crawl, further away from the centre of all that nightmare. Scott followed, powering up his omni-tool, lighting up their way outside.

All of the husks bodies started to deteriorate. Some of them turned into disgusting mass of grey goo. Scott had to push one of them aside so he could proceed to crawl. He had managed to look at the cage, and there was only a stream of black water coming from that side. One bluish carcass was propped against the bars, the only light in a smoke-filled room.

It felt like forever, even though it couldn’t be more like one, two minutes before everything went to hell. They were changing the breathing mask between them, but the intervals between the change became shorter. And when they’ve heard loud cheep of a low battery, they knew they had to hurry.

Scott started to sweat in his armour. His systems were failing too.

When they finally reached the second corridor, Reyes stood up wobbly and pushed the button for the door control, so he could close it and separate them from the danger behind them, but nothing happened. It was fried. Completely. Green light blinked a few times and went dark.

They had to move again, but now they had more motivation. Scott also stood up, but he had to open the gaskets on his armor. The heat became unbearable, but now he could move lighter. Water from the filters gushed out, wetting his clothes, but they dried off in a few seconds. He grabbed Reyes by his arm and together they’ve finally reached the main doors. Dizzy, breathless, dirty and almost lifeless, they pushed the button.

It wasn’t working.

////

Scott didn’t think. He couldn’t think.

But he had to. There was no time for hesitation.

_An emergency handle. There’s always one._

But where? Scott only studied those kind of structures. He has never been in them before, it was his first time ever. But, that was a scientific facility. With dangerous research objects. Someone had to have a plan. A simple one. Because if everything goes to hell, the plan must be simple.

_A handle. Simple one._

He extended his hands and started to look for it. Anything. Something. Even a button, not a handle.

Something clicked. Reyes gave him his mask again, so he could breathe for another ten or twelve seconds. His mind cleared. Did he just hear a clicking sound? Yes, there was a panel with some text on it. Scott couldn’t read it right with all the smoke. But he was pretty sure it said something like “push here” or “drag down”. He pushed, then dragged.

A panel jumped from the wall, uncovering a handle. Scott used it without a second thought.

First, there was a loud screeching noise. Then, the main door opened.

Scott and Reyes rolled outside, and fell lifelessly onto the ground. Compared to the heat inside, the outside temperature felt almost chilly. Almost. Because it was still hot. And both of them didn’t have any means to withstand it. Reyes’ device beeped weakly, while Scott was without his armor.

“Battery.” Reyes murmured, facing the ground. At least they were laying in the shadow of the facility. A small victory.

“What?” Scott’s voice was raspy, but at least he still could talk.

“Pocket. Pants. Battery. Can’t reach.”

Scott couldn’t either, but… he was a soldier. A hero in the making. So he extended his hand and started to search for it. In the darkest corners of his mind he realized that he’s practically assaulting the man. Because he didn’t have any strength, he had to move his hand up and down on Reyes' pants.

But this was a thought for later. Maybe they will scream at him in the HQ for doing that to a higher ranking officer. Maybe. Unlikely.

Scott found it in one of the lower pockets, near the device. Really small thing.

Reyes changed position and now he was lying on his back.

“I’ll try to change it. If it didn’t melt.”

“It’s a survival set, it should be okay.”

“I hope.”

It worked. When Reyes put the battery inside, it made an almost happy, bleeping noise, and all the lights turned green. Gears inside started to work again.

“Great news, we’ll live.”

Scott didn’t answer right away. With his eyes closed, he once again tried to understand what he saw. It was real, right? There was something that monstrous inside. It glared at him with its line of a thousand eyes. They weren’t intelligent. But there was something more primal in them. Like a scream. A growl.

It didn’t want to eat them. It was like Scott and Reyes disturbed its slumber. It was angry. It wanted to make them disappear. And what about those husks? Were they guarding it? But those inside the cage didn’t move or react in any way.

_What’s that sound?_

Reyes heard something there. Was it relevant? But now it wasn’t the right time to ask. They had to return. First, to the shuttle.

“Scott.”

Ryder opened his eyes.

“I’m… living.”

“It’s not that. Look. There’s a vehicle there.”

“What?”

He was right. Not far from the facility, there was a standard rover. They didn’t see it before, because they were looking at the other side, while the vehicle was standing almost behind a hill, in a straight line from the facility’s main door.

Ten, twenty minutes of marching. But in their condition probably longer. Although they could use the shuttle… no, they left it on a hill. They didn’t have the strength to climb up. At least Scott was drained of everything. All he could think about was lying down and sleep.

Reyes groaned and sat up. He detached the first aid kit from a harness belt and looked at Scott.

“Are you injured… badly? Anywhere?”

Scott looked at his own hands. They were red and had many abrasions all around, because he had to take off his gloves.

“No, just hands.”

Reyes handed him a medi-gel package. It was surprisingly cold. A wonder. For himself, he prepared a shot. There was a whiz when he pushed the plunger of a syringe, and Scott shrugged. It reminded him of that awful sound then the monster moved his scales and breathed the air.

“It’s not going to last long, but I’m going for the shuttle. Wait here. I'll bring it down, so we can take some medicine.”

"Yes, sir." Scott answered weakly, feeling, as his thoughts are getting lighter.

They survived. They will be all right. And Reyes was safe.

Only that mattered.

///

They slept for a while inside. Luckily, cooling systems still worked in the shuttle, so they rested a bit and collected some strength, using almost all of their water supply. After that, they went for that rover they had seen before.

They didn’t talk about ‘the thing’. Not a word. Their priority was to survive and find shelter. And help, if possible.

“It’s in good shape. And it’s powered by those little solar panels placed on its roof, so we probably could make it move, even if it was standing here for a while.”

Reyes looked inside.

“But it’s not equipped with any communication devices. We should take some parts from it and repair the shuttle.”

“I guess we could, but…”

“Stop this thought, Scott. Shuttle is always better than a rover.” Reyes stepped outside. He was almost pouting.

“The repairs could take a while.”

“I’m still not convinced. If we can repair the shuttle, we can go back to Jump Zero.”

Scott wasn’t so sure about it.

“There’s a scanner. And a perfectly usable radar. I say we should use it and find some help. You said yourself that an Alliance group is building a communication hub here. On the east side.”

Reyes looked at his shuttle, then at Scott. His eyes were practically making a hole in Scott’s reasoning. But then, he sighed.

“All right, we’ll do it your way. I’m too tired to argue. You trained on those models, right?”

“On similar ones, yes. I know how it works.”

The pilot sighed again.

“I trust you, Scott. Don’t make me regret it.”

///

Reyes had finally fell asleep, after looking suspiciously at the road ahead when Scott was driving. Ontarom’s surface was chaotic, with deep canyons and dangerous slopes, not to mention high mountains and spiky terrain. But the rover, loaded with some equipment taken from the shuttle and a stock of water, managed to stick to some flat surfaces. Most of the time. Scott had to drive on the mountainside in one moment, and Reyes watched silently as they were passing through near the deep, dark crevice on his right side, just outside his window.

This rover moved more like a prehistoric tank more than anything else, and so Reyes finally gave up and fell asleep. Scott focused on the navigation system. And on driving. He watched the beeping radar closely.

Soon, he saw a bigger structure on it. It couldn’t be a mineral deposit or an obstacle. Several shapes appeared on the right side of the screen. Hubs. And red dots, symbolizing people in close vicinity of the complex.

It was a success. He safely brought them both to the outpost. As he couldn’t contain himself any longer, he threw his right fist in the air and screamed without a sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Monday, so - an update!  
> I swear every time I preview this chapter I see another typo. I give up T_T Please forgive any misspellings, I just can't see anything anymore. Editing your own story is hard work!  
> So, our boys survived and they will talk about it more when they reach a safer place. And while they're at it, maybe Scott will flirt with our dashing sergeant hopelessly and maybe soon we we'll get to see some romance unfold before our eyes :-D 
> 
> Thank you everyone for reading, I'm really happy that this fandom is still alive and you enjoy my story! :-3


	6. Chapter 6

When Reyes opened his eyes again, he was laying on a bed, covered with a blanket. Someone took off his jacket and boots, but left the rest. It was undeniably hot in his almost full uniform, under the blanket. He threw it away and sat up, rubbing his eyes and mussing hair. An exhausted groan escaped his throat when he tried to stretch himself. His body was aching, mainly because of the aftereffect of the drug he had applied to himself before.

The room was almost dark, with only a stream of a silverish light coming through the only window in the prefab house. So, it appeared that it was night already. He survived that long. Luck was still on his side, it seemed.

There was someone else breathing in the room. Small, relaxed breaths, but heavier than a woman’s, Reyes could tell that much. It was almost obvious who it was, but he stood up and came closer to the other bed in the room. There, under another blanket, slept Scott. His undergarments, along with some spare pieces of his armor, were laying just next to him, on a stool.

There was also a bottle of water in the room, and two cups. Reyes helped himself with that, then opened the door and went outside.

The wind was definitely stronger than before. It foreshadowed a storm, that was already closing in from the north. But even without a sun and the clouded part of the sky, there was still light. The biggest moon, Thonal, was the source of the silverish light seeping through the windows.

Reyes shrugged. He wasn’t in the mood for watching beautiful moonlight. Shame, really, but he was still shaken after this day's events. 

Scientist were still working on a nearby satellite construction site. They lighted up the area with special lamps placed at the base of the scaffolding.

Reyes decided to join them for some night talks. One particular scientist caught his attention – a woman working on a terminal, talking through her omni-tool in short breaks. From the tone of her voice, she was making some usual reports or giving usual orders. Shift as always, she wasn't worried about any disturbances. It seemed they were sure the area was safe enough. 

“Hello.” Reyes said from a safe distance, preparing her for his arrival. He didn’t want to scare the scientist.

She shifted her head. Short, but definitely soft blonde hair, little wavy, bordered her sweet heart-shaped face. Her green eyes looked at him with sympathy, so he had decided to come closer. Even though he still only had his dirty clothes on him. And they smelled like smoke and fire.

“You woke up, Mr. Vidal.” She said, still looking at him. Her hands stopped. “What about your companion?”

“He’s sleeping.”

“He’s a brave one. Didn’t allow anyone to touch you without his permission, and then he transported you with only one of my colleagues to the bed we had prepared.”

Reyes smiled. After taking the drug, he became defenseless. But at least they survived. He was right, after all, to trust Scott. This boy will go places in this world. But then, he remembered what had happened and his smile vanished.

“I’m sorry, I think we didn’t introduce ourselves properly. You know my name though.”

“My name is Helen Dawkins. I’m the chief researcher here, for the communication hub. In short, I’m getting things done.”

“Do you have any comm buoy active? I should report soon to the headquarters.”

“No need. They will sent a shuttle for you in the morning. Actually, you being here, especially with you being from the military, is already a big problem for us and the corporation we’re working for.”

“ExoGeni? Why? We’re not here to dig, you know. For anything.”

“There are procedures to follow. Papers to fill. And, for the record, I will have to write down this conversation. I’m recording it now, of course.”

She was actually bluffing, Reyes saw that clearly. But she definitely will report about his little walk and that she had a casual conversation with him. With that, Reyes knew he shouldn’t pry any further.

“Well then. I was just trying to stretch my legs anyways. I wish you good night.”

“Good night, Mr. Vidal.” She accentuated that because she wanted others to know that it was him, not Scott, who she was talking to.

Reyes didn’t like it. He decided to return to the room and sleep some more. It was probably the best decision to just wait for the transport in the morning. He didn’t want to cause any trouble.

When he stepped inside and closed the door, he’s heard a voice, almost a whisper.

“Reyes?”

It was Scott, half-sitting, half-laying on his bed. Light was still shitty, but even with it, Reyes could see that Ryder looked like he just woke up.

“I was just stretching my legs.”

“Feeling better?”

“Not really.” It was the truth. After everything they went through, he was met with some bureaucracy. Couldn’t even talk to anyone and ask around about that damned facility.

“You need a massage? I’m great at… I mean, not in a weird sense. In the military, we do this all the time. Because of the cramps. I did it a hundred times. Or more.”

Seriously, someone should protect this kid. Even though he wasn’t one. Because that right there was his another awkward flirt attempt. Second one, if Reyes was counting it right. Maybe he was so bad at this because he spent his teenager life in school and didn’t go out much, with his father being basically an icon, and when his family name could intimidate anyone.

Not a great name, when you have to live in a very competitive environment.

He carefully sat down on Scott’s bed.

“You know, about today…” He started, but then stopped. How much can he tell him? Should he? But the danger was real, what they had experienced was real and the possibility of them losing their lives was high. And real. Enough to say that it wasn’t in their plan.

“I know.” Scott whispered.

“You what?”

“I mean, it was pretty obvious from the beginning. It was too much of a coincidence, so it had to be a drill. But then… in that facility… should we talk about it? Should we report it? I don’t know if anyone can believe us.”

Reyes sighed. Well, at least he didn’t have to wrap his head around that thing anymore.

“There will be questions. And they will probably go there and dismantle the dome. And send guys in white boiler suits. We can’t hide it.”

“Yeah, that will probably be for the best.”

Reyes had his doubts, but he decided to keep them for himself.

“I better take a shower. Is there one?”

Scott explained, that he has to leave the room again and use the common one, at the back. And before he managed to ask, Scott was already handing him a package with new, fresh clothes. And a towel.

“They only had one to spare. One towel, I mean. They were saying something about not wanting to share their private things.”

“Understandable.” Reyes remembered Helen’s face and her words. No, people outside their circle wasn’t welcomed there, but they were willing to give them a shelter. That would mean they were an Alliance operatives. In a way. “Go to sleep Scott, I will be back shortly. If you won’t be asleep till that time, I will tell you the worst bedtime stories I know. Or even sing a lullaby.”

“Actually, that got me interested.”

“I know. But it will be torture, I swear.”

The showers had smart solutions to the water shortages – they simply had a circulation systems. He could stay under the stream forever, using only water from one small tank, that was getting filtered on its way back to the pipes. The only disadvantage was the energy needed for the heater. It had a time limit, so, after all, Reyes could spend only ten minutes under the nice, warm stream. After that, it just wasn’t fun anymore.

He came back to his temporary room. Scott still wasn’t sleeping. Actually, he was exercising, wearing only elastic, white tank-top and boxers. He was doing some energetic push-ups, making it look really easy. 

Reyes couldn’t help but raise his eyebrows in question. Not like he didn’t like the view, he was just curious about why the boy still wasn’t sleeping, considering what they went through today. Why Scott still had the power to do anything than laying down, it was actually a wonder to him.

Scott blushed, when Reyes focused his gaze on him.

“I—I couldn’t sleep anymore, so I thought that I would tire myself out with exercises.” He explained, burning almost like fire. Even his ears went red. And considering his light skin tone, it was an absolutely adorable sight.

“Did it help?” Vidal tried to conceal his smile. Well, he could be an ass and give the boy an order to go and sleep, but he enjoyed all of that. And maybe that was worse.

“No, not really. I can’t forget about what happened today.”

Reyes sat down on his bed with a sigh and propped elbows comfortably on his legs.

“I doubt anyone could. Still, it’s a good thing that we went there together. If any of us had decided to go there alone on a recon mission, I doubt it would have been possible to come out safe and sane.”

Scott nodded his head.

“Speaking of which, I just wanted to thank you. You saved my life… sir. I mean, I was so surprised that I forgot to move and then suddenly I wasn’t able to breathe. The fear, it… paralyzed me. And then you were helping me, risking your own life.”

Reyes shrugged. He didn’t want to remember those moments, but now, when Scott mentioned it, he suddenly realized that he did something amazing. In fact, he did rescue both of them by swapping the breathing mask back and forth; not really remembering now just how was he breathing without it and how it burned his lungs. And he wasn’t even thinking about Scott being an important person – just his comrade, partner, a person he was trying to keep alive because that was the right thing to do.

_The right thing_. Funny, how his good side outshone that bastardly one.

“Well, it was my duty to keep an eye on you and help, whenever necessary.” Reyes tried to brush it aside.

“You could have died because of that.”

“Well, I played a hero and rescued us both, no point in thinking it over. And you had found a way to open the door, so we’re even.”

Scott opened his mouth, but then closed it. Looking unsure, he casted down his eyes.

“Maybe… Well, it’s just a proposition, but…” Whatever it was, it was certainly hard for Scott to simply spell it out. “As thanks, maybe I can offer you something, sir?”

“In that case, I should give you something too. It’s actually not a bad idea. What would you like to get?”

Scott looked at him without much confidence, but it was seriously adorable.

“Just spell it out, corporal.” Reyes cheered him on.

“I—maybe a kiss?” There, it was out.

Actually, Vidal was expecting something flirty-like coming out of Ryder’s mouth, so he wasn’t fazed one bit. On the contrary, it amused him. But he knew he should be handling it delicately, as Scott was very new and very shy in his flirting.

“Hm. It depends on where you want to place it. Or receive it. Some body parts might be off the record.”

Scott widened his eyes in surprise, but he had his answer ready.

“No, just a simple kiss. On the mouth.”

It was so fun to play with the boy. Reyes felt playfulness bubbling in his chest. Cheeky smile appeared on his face and he wasn’t able to hide it.

“All right, but I guess that’ll be a treat for you. What do I get in exchange?”

“Whatever you’ll want, sir!” Scott had decided to make it all formal. But Reyes understood why, and it still was making him smile.

“Be careful what you’re asking for, corporal, I might take it seriously.”

“I am very serious about it.”

Reyes hummed with admiration for that kind of boldness. He could appreciate it.

He stood up, after a moment of careful consideration and planning. Then he came closer to Scott, smiling mischievously.

“Well then, corporal, take your kiss. I’m taking my reward next.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Monday, another update. Our boys are relaxing, but this is silence before the storm? But I guess we should let them have some fun before it all goes downhill :-)  
> There will be smut in next chapter - you can skip it if you want.   
> Almost half of the story is up, I hope all of you stay till the end of it! ^-^ I really appreciate everyone who reads it! :-3


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reyes takes his reward and Scott's mind is blown away.   
> Smut. A lot of it.

Scott’s kiss was so innocent that it almost felt like something out from a fairytale, used to change frogs into princes and waking sleeping beauties from their slumber. And Scott’s determined expression didn’t help either. The overall feeling was so entrancing, that Reyes couldn’t help but grab the boy and pull him closer, deepening the kiss. Scott didn’t protest, although he started to have some troubles with breathing. It was hard for him to catch the hang of it immediately, so Reyes decided to take his own reward in the meantime.

Scott stiffened, when Reyes grabbed him by the hair and made him tilt his head to the side, exposing the neck.

“Now it’s my turn.” He growled, noticing that his tone of voice went low and hoarse.

First, he licked the spot, noticing how soft and sensible Scott’s skin was. It smelled a lot like omni-gel from up close. And somewhat metallic. Sweat has already started to form under Scott’s hairline and had the same kind of odour.

It was very innocent, almost fabric-like scent. Reyes wanted to take a bit of it and spoil it. He traced the previously licked place with his teeth now, teasing, planning how much stregth to use. Scott shivered and moaned in his ear, not taking all that waiting so well.

Ah, Reyes wanted to do so much more with what he got. At the beginning, he just wanted to tease, to leave a kiss mark that would resemble a simple bruise, but his desires were getting out of control. He wanted Scott. Wanted to make love to him, to stroke him long and hard, feeling that sturdy body of his under him, panting, moving and responding. He wanted to see those blue eyes filled with lust and excitement – and all of it turned towards him.

And Reyes wasn’t the kind of man who refused himself.

So, he left the almost white skin of Scott’s neck untouched and withdrawn a little, taking a step back. They were both panting heavily now, and Scott looked at him quizzically. He seriously had no idea what effect those eyes of his had on people. Reyes decided to give him a lesson about that.

“I’ll take a little more than a kiss from you” he promised. “And even more than a bite of you.”

Scott shivered, and his cheeks reddened. But he stood there, and didn't say "no". 

Reyes pushed him back, so that he landed on a bed. First, he sat down, but Vidal was persistent and soon Scott was laying down with his back touching the bedsheet.

Reyes could briefly remember how military regulations about fraternization worked. Pretty sure someone put there a rule about not touching your subordinate or a higher ranking officer, and especially not to sleep with them. But Reyes, as a senior, could discipline a junior in a way he seemed necessary in case of emergency, and he saw this situation as an emergency.

Scott’s body was surprisingly erotic. It started to respond from the moment Reyes laid his hands on it, and before he slid down to Scott’s pants, young man was already hard and panting heavily from his mouth.

Vidal hummed with satisfaction.

“Well, what do we have here, hm?” He said, looking at Scott’s erection, still covered by a thick, white, elastic material. “This looks like it needs an immediate treatment.”

Scott didn’t respond, just twitched with anticipation. Adorable. The front of his white pants started to get wet.

“It’s all right.” Reyes reassured, and then positioned himself comfortably, with his mouth closer to Scott’s lower regions. “We’ll soon do something about it.”

“Sir, you’re not planning to…”

Vidal smiled mischievously.

“I love how you call me ‘sir’, corporal. Even though you were so bold to use my name before.”

“That was because I thought we were off the mission.”

“Well then, call me sergeant sir, corporal.”

Maybe he got too excited about this, seeing as Scott became even hotter than before, even though it seemed impossible to do. But he seriously loved how Scott was muttering ‘sir’ all the time. He just wanted to hear more from him. Using rank names was more popular in senior members of the military environment though. It wouldn’t be inappropriate, just something out of the unwritten code.

“I don’t think I can, sir.”

“Ah, so you know about those rules.” Reyes smiled. “But that’s cute too.”

In response, he poked Scott’s erection with his finger to tease him a little more. It twitched eagerly.

“It’s so sensible. Are you taking good care of it, corporal? It’s unhealthy to hold it in for too long.”

“No, well… Not really.” Scott was saying this with his eyes closed, so ashamed of his own sexual desires.

“It’s fine, Scott, I’m not going to laugh at you.”

He nabbed the tip of Scott’s cock through the cloth, thinking how to approach this kind of innocence. Not surprisingly, Ryder’s hips buckled and a helpless moan escaped from his mouth. This boy was so innocent that he even refrained from touching himself. It was adorable to think about it, but also very erotic. Because that would mean that Scott wanted to treat sex as something special, not casual, that he could use his hand for. Of course, while thinking about all of that, his mouth didn’t stop moving, making that already hard erection even hotter and harder.

Scott started to make very arousing moves too.

“Let’s get rid of this.” Reyes decided to get impatient and then pulled down those white pants, that were blocking the view. It was spectacular to say the least. Reyes felt a wave of lust arousing all of his body, making him half-hard in a second. Even though he had so much self-control before. “It doesn’t look like a common reward, corporal. It’s a first prize quality reward. Is it all right for me to take it?”

“Sir, I… can’t endure it anymore.” Scott’s voice was strained.

“The talk or…?” Reyes knew that him talking and breathing right at the standing erection had somewhat of an effect, but it was getting too good. He had too much fun while Scott squirmed under him.

“Both.” Scott was almost crying.

Reyes kissed the impatient, wet head just before his eyes. It was standing proudly, not ashamed of anything.

“Say… Do you want to give or take? I’m all right with any position.”

Scott was breathing hard and loud. He couldn’t be more red and ashamed than in this moment.

“I don’t—I’ve never thought…”

Reyes hummed. He touched the head, which was already leaking, with his finger and tracked it from the top to the bottom. He studied how Scott was responding, and still got surprised by how sensitive he was. So cute. So young. So eager.

“I want to take you, Scott. Will you let me?”

“Yes.” The answer was as quiet as breath. But the confidence was there.

“I will prepare you. Trust me, I won’t hurt you.”

“I know.”

Scott’s body smelled like soap and medi-gel. Closer to his skin there was a whiff of burn and smoke, a remainder of today’s events. It will soon fade, but remembering it all made Reyes impatient. He understood just what was at stake, and his life wasn’t even the most precious thing there. No, it was Scott, still at the starting line. Reyes was running for a time now, and he enjoyed his life quite a bit. But this boy, this young man… He never kissed anyone. Never had sex. Never trusted anyone enough. Grew up in his dad’s shadow.

He was still waiting for his own big show. And today, he could have lost the chance to experience it.

There was a lubricant in the room, used for softening the skin under the armour. It was easier to prepare Scott with it. And he was still relaxed after the shower, so it wasn’t long before the young man opened for him. The arousal made him cooperative.

There were many ways to make it easier for two guys to have sex – and if they were playing nice in Reyes’ apartment, they would be already joined. But here, Reyes had to rely on his skills only. He observed and judged, and then he made a decision. Having fingers inside was different than having a fully erected cock, and there was a chance that Scott could push him away, but he couldn’t wait any longer. Plus he only had most basic protection, almost an antique nowadays – a condom, in one of his pockets. It also came with a lubricant, fancy thing. He decided to use it without much thinking. He expected this to be a somewhat wild ride.

“Scott, I’m going to take you now. Relax, if possible.”

“M-hm.” Ryder murmured, with his eyes closely shut.

Reyes got rid of the rest of his clothes, then grabbed Scott by the hips. _Mama_ , what a view. This beautiful, strong body bended and squirmed, and all those fine muscles tensed and relaxed rhythmically. The entrance to this wonder of a body twitched.

Reyes wanted to kiss it all. To leave marks on that perfect skin. To feel those muscles under his teeth. To lick the sweat and smell away. To truly _feel_ and _taste_ it. Mark it as his.

But first, he wanted to claim it. He aimed, and Scott moaned loudly. His hips moved adoringly, invitingly, went down on him, swallowing the head of his cock. It made him shiver.

“Careful, Scott.” He laughed instead, trying to immobilize those hips. “You don’t want to end this fun too soon.”

“I—I can’t control it.” Scott confessed with strained voice.

Reyes kissed him on a forehead. So cute.

“I know, cariño, I know.”

Scott has finally opened his eyes. Wet, dazed, beautiful blue eyes, full of tears and desire.

“What’s that mean?”

“Hm?” Reyes needed to focus.

“What you just said, sir. _Cari_ _ñ_ _o_?”

Reyes could move. His partner’s body was welcoming him, eagerly. Also, the lubricant was doing its job. It was nice, hot, tight and slippery there.

“My beautiful. My darling. My _love_.” He accentuated that last one, making it sound smooth and meaningful. “All of it. Everything. It’s what you are to me.”

Scott’s body trembled.

“Just tonight, right? Only… tonight?”

“You want it to be just that?”

Scott didn’t have to think for long, but his voice was feeble.

“No.”

“I don’t want that either.” Reyes admitted. He has finally went all the way in. He lowered his body, to lay on top of Scott, skin to skin, face to face. Ryder had to cross his legs behind him, as not to disconnect from his lover. So capable, so sensual. “Should we try it?”

“What?”

“Make it work. Us.”

Scott moaned cutely under him. His body was adapting, accepting, making impatient moves, but Reyes decided to tease it a little longer.

“I—I want you, sir. Reyes. I—truly do. But it may be impossible. I’m just a trainee, and you—there are regulations and such, and…”

Vidal kissed him lovingly.

“I know. But we are smarter than that. We can make it work if we want. _I_ can. And I believe you can too.”

“Sir—“

“Don’t think about it now, but consider it a possibility. For now… let’s just make the best of what we have here. We’re not bound by the regulations now, and you can stop calling me _sir_ if you want. We’re past titles now.”

Scott nodded, but looked uncertain. He _was_ thinking about it.

“I’ll move now, slowly. Tell me if it hurts.”

Again, a nod, his eyes wet and red. It must have hurt him, but he was so brave to endure it.

Reyes often had sex, casual and without any deeper meaning. He experienced it both with men and women, and then with other species. He loved men. Women were delicate and beautiful, they smelled nice and had pleasing body lines and curves, but this – this was a first. Scott was… important. And there were feelings involved. Care, concern, warmth, desire. A lot of complicated thoughts: how he wanted to reduce the pain, how he searched for his good spots, how he took his feelings into consideration, and there were still more. Such chaos.

The sounds Scott was making were driving him insane. Reyes wanted to be as gentle as possible, to make sure he’s doing it right, but his hips moved at their own pace. Scott was urging him on, involuntarily. Reyes kissed him with growing passion, and their tongues entangled for a few moments. Scott wasn’t experienced in deep kissing, and soon he took his head away, gasping for breath, but Reyes cupped his face again with his hand and locked their lips. Again. He felt himself coming. So close, close, closer with every thrust. He needed to share his excitement.

Again, Scott pushed him away, gasping. A soft scream left his throat, like a song cut in the middle. All of his body arched – spine, neck, hips, chest. Warm and wet globs of his own body juice landed on his belly, and soon got smeared between the two of them.

“That was so sexy, _cari_ _ñ_ _o_.” Reyes whispered to Scott’s ear, drowning in pleasure his partner was giving him. His own body was hard and tense as a string. He needed just a few more trusts, but he gave up after Scott’s muscles had clamped on him. He felt himself going hard and all-out, world spinning around him. It was breathtaking and mind-blowing. Everything else ceased to exist. He felt a growl coming from his lungs, and it changed into a helpless moan.

Scott held him in his arms, squirming and crying helplessly, as he experienced his partner’s pleasure in his own body. Reyes knew how it could feel, but Scott looked almost like it made him even more excited than his own release. He was drowning in the feeling, his body reacting along.

They returned to kissing. It was a great way to heighten the ecstasy and Reyes wanted to show it to Scott. Their breathing was hard and hot, but the kiss held on for a long time, allowing their bodies to calm down. While their lips were locked, Reyes left Scott’s body, and rolled on the side, still holding his lover.

“I—“ Scott tried to say something, when the kiss subdued, but his voice failed him. It cracked like a teenager’s. He tried again after clearing his throat. “This was… I never knew… I mean, I’ve heard that it can be good, but this was… I could get addicted to it.”

Reyes disposed of the condom and laid down, with one of his hands under his head. He looked at Scott, and his eyes were gleaming. Literally. Scott could see stars of happiness in them, and a lot of satisfaction.

He wondered how he looked. Probably like a mess. He screamed, moaned and cried. His face must have been red and wet. But it was all normal, right? He was convincing himself that it was. And Reyes’ eyes were telling him that he wasn’t wrong. There was still a shadow of wanting and desire in his eyes.

Scott looked away. He was still shy about himself.

Reyes caressed his hair, playing with strands of his black hair with fingers. Scott wanted to say something, maybe to return to their conversation about them trying to form a relationship, but Reyes put a finger on his lips, and his warm breath tickled Scott's eyelashes.

"Just go to sleep, Scott. If you want to talk, we can do it tomorrow, when we wake up. Now go to sleep and rest."

That was a reasonable advice. Scott pushed away all other thoughts. This moment was perfect, and he didn't have to extend it with any unnecessary talk.

He closed his eyes, and soon he fell asleep, feeling safe in the warmth and smell surrounding him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to admit, I forgot how explicit it was and I had to change the rating :D I mean, I knew that I wrote this sex scene but I was sure it was less... that? But it won't be the last, though things will start to get complicated now. For them both. 
> 
> See you next Monday! I hope you enjoy the story so far, I'm getting more motivated with every kudos and comment and I'm very grateful to everyone for taking the time to read this story. I really aprreciate it <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting more complicated. The Alliance soldiers arrive, and they are not happy about the situation. Both Scott and Reyes have to bear the consequences of their actions and their ways separate.

Reyes woke up with a memory of shy kisses on his lips. They were still tingling, and a sweet taste remained, along with a smell lingering on his skin. The same could be said about the bedsheet. He curled under it, trying to remain in that wonderful bubble for a little more time. He wanted to dive into it and relive everything once again.

It wasn’t the first time that has happened to him, but it was the most intense one. He was more used to forgetting about one-night stands than memorizing them. He didn’t roll around in bed, trying to catch all those already fading sensations just to remember. And experience it, mull it over again and again: how Scott was so responsive under him, but so very shy. He wasn’t used to anything, but so very eager to learn. His kisses were almost ticklish with the way he tried to use his tongue, and his body quickly became hot and aroused, stiff but flexible under Reyes’ hands and lips. And because he was so adorable and honest, Reyes just couldn’t help himself.

It took him a moment to realize he was alone in bed and room. The deafening silence and hollow sound of the wind outside has finally made him open his eyes. He has found himself being completely alone. He sat up and looked around the room, searching for Scott or his things, but he found nothing.

There was something shiny on the floor though. He leaned over the bed frame to look at it. The sight was familiar: two silver name tags on a chain. With Ryder’s name and rank. Nothing else remained or could be seen. Reyes picked them carefully up and looked at them from every side possible, but there was no hidden message or anything like that. Just two metal dog tags, small things helpful for identification.

Reyes felt uneasy. He quickly stood up and searched for his own things. There, on a table, was a neatly folded uniform. So new that it still smelled like gum and metal. Under it, there was an edge of a datapad. Lonely green light blinked on it, informing him that there is a message waiting.

Reyes carefully took those clothes. New and stiff, without any traces of his pilot insignias. No sign of the “Alliance Air Force property” info on a tag. Just a standard uniform for every shuttle pilot. 

He also picked up the datapad. It contained one short message.

“Protocol Dragon-One-Alfa. Forget about everything that had happened on your mission, soldier. It was your last one. We’re sending you to a retirement. Your soldier’s pay will be transferred to your account in another 24 hours. There will be actions taken against you if we ever hear about details of that mission spreading. You saw nothing, soldier.

M.S.”

Reyes carefully put it back on a table, but the green light was still blinking. When he tried to touch the screen again, it distorted, and then another message had appeared.

“I only have a moment, they took me away when you were still sleeping. Caught me when I went to take a shower. It seems that the thing we saw was connected to a research facility run by some shady organization Alliance had been investigating. They are already covering tracks. They are taking me away, but I don’t know what they’re planning for you. Please be careful… if you receive this message. Please, Reyes, be safe.”

The message ended and the datapad went dark.

Reyes started to dress himself properly. He thought that it would be great to take a shower, but he didn’t feel welcomed anymore. Maybe someone out there was waiting for him with a gun. It would be better for them to kill him in his sleep, but maybe they had some morals. Gunning down a defenseless, sleeping guy wasn’t on their paylist. Of course, it was a mistake from their part, because now Reyes knew and he wouldn’t let them. If needed, he could steal a shuttle or a rover and get his ass out of here. As far as he can. This sector wasn’t the busiest one, but there were travelers who has been choosing this route. He could listen to the radio and signal the SOS. Someone would pick him up eventually. It was only the matter of taking enough supplies.

Someone knocked on the door. Reyes wasn’t armed, so he carefully came closer, trying not to make any noise.

“Mister Vidal, are you awake? Your shuttle is here, waiting.” It was Helen’s voice.

Reyes hesitated only for a moment. He couldn't hear the sound of working engines... or any sound at all. 

“Can we talk?” The woman asked, lowering her voice.

Reyes looked for a weapon, but the room was almost empty. Four beds, some shelves, stools, and a table. The window was half-concealed. There was also a small toilet cabin, closed now.

It looked like he was trapped and didn't have a choice. So, he opened the door and let Helen in. Luckily, she didn’t hold a gun or any other sort of weapon in her hands or on her body. 

“You saw my subordinate?” he asked, while closing the door behind Helen.

She sent him a hard look.

“Nobody did and you shouldn’t ask about it.”

Reyes understood, so he nodded. Guns were pointed at all of them.

“Good.” She continued. “I was sent here to accompany you. To your shuttle. And see that you understood your orders. And ensure you are correctly equipped for your journey. For what I understand, it might be a long one.”

“All right. Just let me take a look at that shuttle and I’m off this planet.”

Helen nodded and left the cabin. Reyes followed, into almost deserted compound. His companion explained that everyone else was sleeping and the morning shift still wasn't ready for work. Reyes understood that everyone was waiting for him to quietly disappear, so that they could return to their work. Without any unnecessary questions, he went to the platform, where his shuttle - repaired - was waiting for him. He smiled, seeing this - as he saw it - parting gift from the Alliance. He was sure it was bugged like hell, but he could easily get rid of everything unnecessary. He knew his shuttle well. 

Helen gave him some food rations and a box with spare parts, then left him alone. He knew that he has to go, if he wants to be safe, so he went inside and started it up.

When he was leaving the orbit, he could finally destroy all listening devices installed and pretend that it was a work of the unstable magnetic field which was playing havoc with the shuttle’s instruments. Of course, with his skills, nothing should be broken after that maneuver, but he didn’t need to be spied on.

After making sure that nobody could listen anymore, he opened one of the communication channels. Luckily, in space, there were many channels you could use if you wanted to be secretive. And Reyes knew a few special ones.

When he heard a grumpy “It’s you?” response, he smiled.

“It's me. I hope you have something for me.”

Reyes didn’t have to wait long for the offer. After all, he was an efficient pilot, who had earned all of his badges while exploring the galaxy and making friends in many places. Some of them were more questionable than others.

He was prepared.

////

Scott was listening. He forced himself to calmly sit on a chair, in the back of a room, with his father talking on the comm.

“He went rouge?”

“We had lost his shuttle. He must have had found the wiretaps, even those connected to his radar and shut it off completely to do that. Now he’s drifting somewhere in space.”

Alec Ryder furrowed his brows.

“We both know that these days it’s not a death sentence. Ships are flying through that space, someone will find him. Or he will find someone, if he’s that great of a pilot.” 

“That can be a problem too. Because if he doesn't survive, he might decide to leave a message in the wreckage. And someone could find it.”

“But you’re already cleaning that place, right, lieutenant? It won’t be a problem to us anymore.”

“Yes, but…” There was a pause, and Alec took a glance at Scott. “It would be best if anyone connected to that case would forget everything. I mean, we shouldn’t spread panic around. As to avoid it, we’ve decided to not make a report about that situation. It would be filled under simple cleaning routine.”

Alec was still looking at his son. Scott, on the other hand, was looking everywhere else, shifting his eyes right and left around the simple office. His eyes lingered a little longer around the desk area.

“I don’t think anyone will cause us trouble. If that man survives… well, I think he will keep it to himself. Because he has something else to hide and probably wants to keep it that way.”

“If you say so… sir.”

“Ryder out.”

Scott has finally looked at his father. A stern face, furrowed brows. Elegant, yet not very familiar. Face of a man who had brought him to this world, showed him a way to follow, and then just… disappeared for the longest time. And because of this face, Scott has encountered so many problems that it was ridiculous to think about.

And now, he didn’t only almost kidnapped him – well, not personally, but he gave the order – early in the morning, not even giving him time to dress or wash himself. They had left Reyes there, and Scott was seriously worried that they wanted to kill his companion after dragging him out, so he didn't protest. Or scream. He waited. After soldiers had dragged him to their shuttle. Ryder saw them placing a datapad inside the room, so he used that to leave a message. He hacked into the device and connected to it through the net – luckily, they were standing in the centre of a new communication hub. Then, he used standard, toilet break excuse, to send Reyes a message.

And right now, he was actually all too happy about the result. Reyes was gone. He left the planet. And now, they will never catch him. Scott strongly believed in that.

Of course, those could have been lies. A spawned story for him to listen and believe to. It was a possibility, but his father was too righteous to do that. Scott actually believed him in this moment. For once. Because that was just in his character.

“What will happen with me now?” he asked, staring hardly at his father. “Will you try to silence me too?”

Alec sighed and sat down, then wiped his face with hand. He looked tired.

“No. But it would be better for you to keep silent about everything you’d experienced. You know it wasn’t my decision, right?”

In a way, Scott knew. That his father was just acting along, probably covering Scott’s ass. Because that thing they’ve encountered… For what he understood, the military was somewhat aware of that facility operating, but they didn’t have the slightest idea about what was happening there. And nobody was talking about that monster. Scott didn’t even know if it was dead or alive.

Actually, he didn’t want to think about it anymore.

“Fine. Let’s pretend that I agree with it. I understand not wanting to spread panic. But why leave sergeant Reyes there? He’s from the military too. He would have understood.”

Alec looked away, at the window.

“You two slept together.”

Scott blushed. He wasn’t really shy about his sexuality and preferences. It wasn’t like that. In the military school, it still remained a problem in some corners, but overall it changed through years. There was a whole galaxy full of different aliens and races, and humanity was dealing with galaxy-wide problems now. And homosexuality was accepted just as natural as other sexualities.

Just… it was different when his father was talking about it. Strange thing.

“Y-yes.” Scott stumbled a little. “What of it?”

“He was your superior. A higher ranking officer.”

Scott gulped. A blush still remained on his cheeks.

“We’ve both agreed that we’re good with treating each other as comrades, without using our titles.”

“That’s against the military protocol and you know that.”

“We crashed. And tried to keep each other alive. It would have been harder it there wasn’t any sort of connection between us. Besides, I know better to follow any given order when necessary.”

“Maybe. But they still found you two sleeping together. And because of that, you probably won’t see that pilot ever again. That was a heavy violation of the rules, and because he was your superior on this mission, he had to face the consequences. Add to that all the secrecy needed for covering your operation and you have a pretty clear view of just how bad the situation is.”

Scott smirked. It was funny. He could vaguely remember his father being not so talkative on those rare family dinners, when they all gathered in one place, in their house. Every year, on the memory of the First Contact War occasion, they were together. Their mother, Ellen, his sister Sara, with her new biotic abilities to show off, his mostly tight-lipped father Alec and him, in his stiff uniform of which he was very proud. But when military matters were involved, Alec Ryder could talk about them all day, reciting rules, ranks and orders he had received.

“So, what happens now?”

Alec sighed. Again.

“They will send you away. It was your first job, and you already ended up seeing something you weren’t supposed to. They will assign you to a job where they can keep an eye on you. You probably won’t even have a chance for the promotion.”

That… wasn’t bad. At all. Because Scott had a plan. He was still a rookie, even though he went to a military school and knew the rules. But he was still unhardened. One mission did not make him a full-fledged soldier. And besides, he was experiencing something different there. Fascination, camaraderie, trust. His legs were still a little weak while thinking about that wonderful, gentle sex. He did not feel guilty about that. At all. If it wasn’t for all that stupid secrecy and a squad of idiots who dragged him away, just to make sure he and Reyes won’t spread the word about what they’ve seen, all of that could remain as a beautiful memory. 

But the situation changed. And Scott had to do something about that. Getting a boring job would help him with that actually.

“All right, what’s the job?”

“I don’t know yet. But you are asked to report to your quarters immediately after leaving my office. You’ll probably receive detailed orders there.”

Scott stood up.

“I’ll go. Just… I want you to know, that I don’t regret anything. And I never will.”

Alec leaned over his desk, with his hands folded and elbows placed correctly on the desktop.

“You sure, son? Are you absolutely sure? Even knowing that your companion probably won’t make it, because you seduced your commanding officer?”

Scott didn’t have second thoughts.

“Yes, father. And he won’t die. He’s too smart for that. I think… I think you made a mistake, letting him go like that. What he will do with his freedom, we can only guess.”

“It would be smart of him to disappear.”

Scott smirked.

“Maybe. But then, I will find him one day, and say sorry. In my own and your name. Because he deserves it.”

And he will probably throw everything else away. Because his body was already longing for that man’s touch, for his eyes to look at him like he was the most beautiful person alive. To hear that voice call his name again, or to just simply see him smile.

And most of all, to make sure that he’s safe.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reyes is on the run from the Alliance and seeks help from his contacts.

Flying in space without a map could be, of course, hard. But Reyes knew what he was doing when he was destroying the wiretap, even if it was connected to the most useful systems. Fortunately, not to the most critical ones. He knew this area of space. He was flying for years now. First, as a trainee, and then as the main pilot. It was easy for him to remember the way. For safety purposes, he remembered a few key coordinates to the biggest ports in this galaxy.

Of course, he knew how to come back to the Citadel, but he decided that for now he will stay away from that place. 

Reyes’ past experiences as a pilot who could go anywhere helped him move around. And all those contacts he made before, while still working for the Alliance, turned out to be invaluable. He managed to get new identity along with matching papers – he was known as Viggo Cyceira now – and a new layer of paint on his shuttle, because he treated it almost like a spoil of war. Besides, shuttles were expensive. It was better to get a paint job for it instead of buying a new one. He couldn’t do anything about his own looks - and not that he wanted to change anything - but at least he got rid of that standard uniform.

At last, he made his way to Noveria and met with Kian – one of his contacts and a friend – at the bar located in Port Hanshan. Reyes loved that suspicious atmosphere lingering inside, like there was so much going on in dark corners, even though the security seemed tight. But it was only an impression, because even the police officers could be corrupt here. Reyes knew that he has to be cautious about everything and everyone here. 

But Reyes knew. If not all, he knew how to get inside without getting noticed.

Kian Dagher, his contact on Noveria, was already waiting for him, sitting at the usual table, placed further inside in the club. Fortunately, he didn’t look as uncomfortable as Reyes thought. It was a good sign.

He came closer, with his best smile plastered on his face. He decided to be as suave as possible.

“Cheers, Kian.”

“Sit, you idiot.” His friend pointed to a chair on his side. There was a bottle of a good smelling whiskey and two cups on the table. Kian was sipping his drink from one of them, so Reyes took another one and poured himself some alcohol.

“Nice to see you too.” Reyes sat down and looked around discreetly. He noticed how his friend was frowning. “You look like you know about everything though.”

“I don’t know shit. But you should be more guarded around police officers here. I know they’ve received a secret message this morning. About certain shuttle and its pilot.”

“Well, my papers are all right.”

“I don’t even want to ask how you got them so quickly.”

Reyes smiled.

“Gentle persuasion. Never underestimate that.”

Kian sighed and sipped whiskey from his cup. He looked like he was deep in thought.

“So… was it worth it? Whatever you did.”

“You know that I always preferred solutions which were a little less compatible with protocols. Sooner or later, I would have been kicked out.”

“Don’t say that. I know that you loved your job in the military. Good payment, your own apartment that came with your rank, and on the Citadel… Not to mention all the respect you got from your subordinates. And your own shuttle, ‘Anubis’. So it had to be something serious. That thing you did.”

“Hard to explain. I can’t really talk about it, because that would get you in trouble. Believe me if I say that’s better for you.” Reyes was dead serious about that. “But that other thing… well, I slept with someone I shouldn’t.”

Kian lifted his brow and snorted with amusement. He lifted his glass in a toast matter.

“You don’t change, my friend. How many times you broke ‘no fucking with your teammates’ rule?”

“I’m pretty sure that rule is about not talking shit to them. That other is about no sleeping around with son of a war hero, who’s apparently an attaché on the Citadel, and a big dog from the military.”

His companion whistled.

“You’re aiming high these days, Reyes. Wait, no. What’s your name now?”

Reyes told him and Kian laughed.

“It was that guy, right? That bald one. Bain, was that his name? He gave you this ridiculous papers. He’s a funny guy. In a way.”

“It seems that he hasn’t killed or looted anyone with a fantastic name recently, so I have to live with this one. It’s not that bad.”

“No, but… Cyceira? What the hell. I won’t remember that. I’ll just call you ‘Vi’, it may sound like a nickname too. And we used that before. It’s our call sign, right, Vi?”

Kian made a victory gesture with his fingers.

Reyes smirked.

“You sure? You only called me that one time when you were drunk. And tried to get into my pants, mumbling, that you want to see for yourself what’s this fuss all about.”

Kian laughed.

“Well, in the end, I couldn’t understand a thing.”

“Hm. Should I remind you how you cried and...”

“Stop. I was drunk. And you weren’t sober either.”

Reyes stopped. He respected that. Kian indeed was only curious about how this ‘bisexuality thing’ worked, so this one time he got himself drunk, and then asked Reyes to do him. But it all ended after one amazing blowjob – Reyes certainly was proud of himself that night. His technique was flawless, and his partner cried with immense pleasure. But after that, Kian didn’t want to continue. And Reyes knew that was a serious ‘stop!’ sign.

Reyes was a true gentleman and didn’t pursue the issue further.

“Actually, I’m here for the job. You said you can find something.”

Kian handed him a small datapad.

“Here. Listed from the most simple to almost impossible ones. Clients paid extra for discretion so you won’t meet with them, just drop the cargo at the designated point. Don’t ask questions. You know the rules already.”

“I certainly do.”

Kian smirked.

“That was easy. You’re probably the easiest person to do business with these days.”

“Well, I am in need of money. And I like my job.”

“And you remembered all the star maps Alliance pilots use daily, right?”

Vidal made a funny face.

“What? Me? Remember all of that? You think too highly of me, but thanks anyway.”

His companion laughed, drinking another glass of whiskey.

“All right, don’t play all the cards, even with me. But the rumour is spreading already and I might have had something to do with it.”

“Good. I’ll take the job if the clients will pay extra for delivering anything in the Alliance territories. I may have some knowledge about some areas there.”

Kian rolled his eyes.

“Just say you’re an old military dog.” Someone sitting nearby looked in his direction as he was saying it. A turian. “You may want to go and mind your own business now, Vi. I think we’re gaining unnecessary attention.”

Reyes drank what was in his glass and stood up, checking ostentatiously if the gun is safely sitting in the holster. It was, so he also checked if he has all the knives on him. Some of the curious eyes turned away.

Kian drew his own gun above the table and looked right and left. A krogan in the back growled, but stayed in his place.

“I wish you luck, my friend.” Kian wished him farewell with those words, not moving from his chair.

“You too, Kian. Thanks for the job”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T_T Sorry for the delay! I have really hard time at my job right now - I have little time and energy. I hope you're still enjoying this story though and will stay until the end of it <3 Thank you all for all those kudos that lifted my spirit throughout the hardest week of my job yet! <3  
> PS. This chapter may contain many mistakes as my eyes are really tired, sorry for that X.X


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott's working away from the Citadel, and he gets a present from his companions.

As Scott’s father said, they sent him away. He joined small squad of bored veterans who were designated to guard a relay. They liked to talk about war and asked about his father and the N7 program, but nobody really asked about him. It was as if they were forbidden from asking, but maybe that wasn’t the case. Scott was forbidden from talking about his first mission and its consequences, but in his new job people were simply curious about his dad. That happened everywhere.

In his free time, he has been strapping himself to a chair and studying the extranet. His training as an engineer came in handy whenever he had to crack some files. He knew how to bypass security at some sites, and not be spotted.

Unfortunately, he only found what he already knew: Reyes’ time of service in the Air Force, time of his training, licenses, properties and rank. There were some reports about his last missions, and they were spotless. No suspicious missions or behaviour. Calm, collected pilot, who acted smart in dangerous situations. He proved that three times already, once when he was still a trainee, and twice as he was escorting military officials, getting them successfully from the danger zone. He was considered quick and efficient, and actually a great speaker. There were countless notes about him calming down his passengers, be it civilians or military, even in stressful situations.

Scott could confirm that was true.

Now, all of his files were closed. His status had a simple note: Released form duty. No reason. Just that note.

Still, Scott was making new friends and contacts, even without the cooperation of his new squad members. Then, he searched. Again and again. Unfortunately, nobody heard about Reyes Vidal. It was as he disappeared completely.

But nobody could find his shuttle too. So there was hope. He was there, somewhere. No news was better than bad news. 

“You know, boy, there is a great bar on Omega.” Said Vikić, one of the oldest squad members. They were on duty together today, on the same shift. Scott had prepared himself for a long war stories, but, surprisingly, there was a statement about a bar. Interesting. He had decided to listen more closely. “The dancers there… you know, when I was young, we didn’t have them. Those… Asari. But the way they dance… Boy, you grew up on the Citadel, right? There must be thousands of them.”

“Dancing? No.” Scott wanted to crack some light joke.

But his companion didn’t have a sense of humour. Not at all.

“Are you an idiot? I’m talking about them living there. Thousands of them. Blue women everywhere.”

Scott wanted to correct him and say that asari aren’t practically women. They were considered monogender. But after previous joke fiasco, he just didn’t bother.

“Yes, well, they were the first species to arrive at the Citadel.” He said instead, looking at the void before him. He started to think about Reyes, as this conversation seemed to go nowhere, as always with his colleagues.

“There’s this asari on Omega... She’s in charge of everything. She’s sitting in that amazing bar, looking at you from above, having her own guards and everything. Even her own dancers.”

“That must be awesome.” Scott was already far away with his thoughts.

“I’ve got two tickets. You should go there in your free time, have some fun, maybe even invite some girl to go with you… or a guy, to enjoy the dances.”

Scott snapped out of his deep thinking.

“I’m sorry, but… what?”

Vikić opened his omni-tool and clicked a few buttons on the holographic screen. Scott’s device beeped, confirming the transfer of data.

“Have some fun with it, kid. I’m too old for this, but you look like you need it. And besides… I know it’s pretty confidential, but I know.” He leaned a little, lowering his voice to a whisper. “About you liking them hard more than soft. I’m not judging though. Just… have fun, okay?”

Scott was dumbfounded. Not about Vikić knowing about his sexuality – seriously, who the fuck cares in this day and age? Surprisingly, the old soldier was cool with that. Maybe he didn’t feel as he could be attacked because of his age. He was like seventy, seventy five years old.

But Scott also had a type. And, after meeting certain military pilot, his type was clear as day.

His type was Reyes Vidal.

“U-uh, thank you?” he said, uncertain how to react to that. Was that kindness or something else? Scott couldn’t tell, but his companion looked pleased with himself, like he just fulfilled his duty as a seriously concerned friend. Maybe he discussed that with someone else. Like, the rest of the team.

Maybe they liked him more than he knew.

Scott decided to accept it, so he smiled.

“Thanks. I think I want to see those asari dances on my own eyes.”

Vikić looked even more proud, if that was possible. Apparently, it was.

“I knew it. It’s the blue. Everyone loves it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Half the story is behind us! This chapter is short, but the next one will be much better, I promise! *wink wink*


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Half a year later, on a very shady and dirty piece of a space rock, in a city that doesn't sleep and doesn't let you sleep, two lovers meet...  
> (Sex scene ahead)

Almost half a year has passed, and Reyes felt strangely… good. When he was working as a military pilot, there were always rules to follow, orders to execute and time to take into serious consideration. Now, he only had to mind the last one, because being always on time was his best selling point, on pair with efficiency. Only disadvantage was that he had to hide on this dirty, crowded piece of space rock called Omega. It was the safest place to live if you were an outcast and were minding your own business. 

He just received a message about new job and was on his way to the hangar, when he had received another message, this time from a "friend". As Omega was quite treacherous, Reyes paid some money to salarians who called themselves "observators" to receive information about interesting news - or to receive warnings when Aria's moods swung and when her men were doing some "cleaning" in the lower regions of Omega, where Reyes' quarters were located. He paid what was necessary, but everything was possible. People here were desperate, and capable of everything, Reyes knew that all to well.

"Blue Bird is at the nest" the message stated, and Reyes automatically twitched. He understood the code - his contact meant that an Alliance Soldier was there. In the bar near Aria's lookout. Dangerous, if anyone asked Reyes. That asari wasn't really fond of Alliance troops, even if they were harmless and just drinking peacefully at the bar, spending money at her dirty empire.

Blurry image of the bar and the people around it followed. At first, Reyes couldn't see anything, but then...

It couldn't be...

But he knew that silhoutte. Those straightened back and outline of the dark hair. The way he was leaning over the counter...

It was Scott.

Reyes took a few deep breaths. Was it a trap? Was he with other soldiers? Were his informators paid to lure Reyes there so he could be caught?

But... it was Scott. He wouldn't do it. He wasn't like that. Maybe... maybe it was a coincidence. Or he just found a way to track Reyes down. And was waiting for him there. And there will be a spark of joy in his incredible blue eyes when he sees him and then...

Crap. He had to do it. The sudden urge to go was too strong to ignore. Reyes had to go. He felt himself turning on his heels, going up the stairs, ignoring the call about the job.

He had more important matter to take care of.

//

There he was, just casually sitting at the bar, looking at the dancers. He was sipping something carefully from the glass, like he wasn’t really used to it. And that was probably true. Scott wasn’t used to drinking and dirty bars. He looked so out of place, with his neat uniform and hair that Reyes felt himself smiling uncontrollably.

He thought that he was over that boy. They knew each other for such a short time. They literally spent only one day together. It’s true that in that short period of time they have experienced many things, maybe more than a regular military squad, but still, it was their first and last mission together. And Reyes’ last as an Alliance’s member.

He took a few steps forward. Scott couldn’t see him, because he was sitting with his back turned to the entrance, facing the dancers bending their bodies on the tables all around, and those on the scene in the middle of a club. It was a beautiful sight, but Scott looked uninterested. He was probably the only person in the room who wasn’t drooling over the dancers, even though he was raising his arm from time to time, and his omni-tool flashed when he was sending them credits.

Such an honorable young man.

Reyes took another few steps. Now he was so close, that he could see the incredible color of Scott’s eyes. Blue as cloudless sky. A sky that Reyes loved to watch as he was flying alone in his shuttle.

Reyes leaned against the bar, smiling mischievously.

“You look like you’re waiting for somebody.”

That wasn’t his best pick-up line, but he tried nonetheless. He didn’t want to overdo it.

Scott turned, and then, in a second after, his eyes brightened. His hand, in which he was holding his drink, trembled, and Vidal had to help him hold it, because otherwise that boy would have dropped it. And Reyes didn’t want to draw any more attention than necessary. He was still worried that some military officials were present on Omega too. That they’ve finally found him.

“Sir!... No, I mean, Reyes! It’s you! You… I can’t believe it!”

His eyes almost started to glow. Happiness was making them brighter and clearer, almost glowing.

“Are you alone?” Reyes asked, discreetly looking around.

“No, but you don’t have to worry about my friends. They went... there… somewhere… to have some fun. But! It’s really you, right? It’s not the effect of this drink?” He looked at his glass suspiciously, but Reyes only laughed and caught him by the hand.

“I’m real, see? Come, I prefer not to be seen by too many people here.”

Scott tamely complied, jumping from the stool and then followed in Reyes’ steps. He lost his drink on a way out, and held on to Vidal’s hand confidently. Reyes, on the other hand, was making a beeline into one of the lower entrances, dirtier and darker, full of criminal element, but safer when it came to running from the prying eyes of others. Especially from the Alliance types. He didn’t want to take any chances.

Scott was looking right and left while they were passing through dirty corridors. Some residents of those dark corners gave them warning, nasty looks, but Reyes had the same response for them. And Scott’s uniform, even though it still looked very out of place, was a warning sign for them. Not many people would pick a fight with a trained soldier, armed with both firearms and newest technology.

“You live here?” Scott asked, almost whispering.

“For a time. Between jobs.”

Finally, they have arrived at the right section. Light in the corridor was dimmed, almost red, and there was something draining from the pipes near the ceiling. Regular ‘tap, tap’ sound was almost sad.

Reyes opened one of the doors with his omni-tool and soon, they both found themselves in a dark, simple room. It was neat and clean, with one bed, small kitchen and a bathroom. Everything was really cramped, but still, Scott could see some personal stuff, like clothes laying around, alcohol standing on a shelf, along with some tools used for repairs and meaningless trumpery. Still, it was clean, without any visible trash laying around.

Scott bit his lower lip and looked down. Now. Now it was the time to apologize.

“Reyes, I’m…”

His words were interrupted by a kiss. Strong, greedy, intense kiss, with noticeable longing and passion. Scott, dumbfounded, but also thrilled, stood still in this embrace for a second or two, but then he threw all reasoning to the side and answered this hungry, impatient kiss with everything he had. Emotions, which he squashed half a year ago, flooded his chest like a wave.

Reyes’ hands were as impatient as his mouth. He started to undress him, pulling at Scott’s uniform pieces, knowing all too well how everything worked. Every belt and button, he knew how to take it off. Scott was more confused, not really used to undressing anyone, especially in those kind of conditions, but he was a quick learner.

When they landed on a bed, naked, Reyes finally took a few breaths to calm himself down. But his eyes were full of admiration and appreciation, and Scott started to tremble under that wonderful gaze. Memories of that one fateful night on Ontarom came to him, along with all regrets. The biggest one was about them parting ways after that and never experiencing that amazing sex again. Scott didn’t believe that he would experience that again with anyone else.

“If you’re not okay with this, Scott…”

Ryder looked confused.

“I’m okay. Really okay. I mean, I want it. This. You.”

“Sorry, I’m really selfish right now. But seeing you, here, looking so beautiful, so out of place… I couldn’t contain myself.”

“I’m the same. I… I’m okay with it. Really.”

Reyes had trouble with breathing. His desire to make this beautiful young man cry from pleasure under him was growing with every passing second. He had a hard time keeping himself down actually. And Scott, reacting openly and invitingly to his emotions, was arousing him even more. With a low growl, he pinned Ryder to the bed, making him face the pillow. Scott hugged that soft cushion as it was his last resort. He moaned cutely when Reyes started to kiss and bite his skin, while tracking the body under him with hands. For a time, he was only massaging him, from his chest to his stomach, then to his hips and legs. Scott stifled his moans with a pillow, but Reyes wanted to hear it all.

“Nobody can hear us, my darling.”

He grabbed Scott by the chin and made him arch his back. Of course, he didn’t want to make him suffer, so he looked for any signs of pain, but Scott was all soft and relaxed, and his body was really flexible.

Reyes kissed him aggressively again, burying his dick between Scott’s legs. He was already leaking precum, but of course his partner wasn’t ready for full intercourse. But with wet, long strokes, he was relaxing him more and more, and Scott was eager to respond. And judging from the twitching of a particular ring of muscles, Scott was taking good care of it after that night on Ontarom.

Surprisingly, jealously rose up in Reyes’ chest. But he decided not to ask. Maybe because Scott was reacting really cutely and the fact that he came almost immediately when Reyes reached under him to touch his hard dick was a big giveaway. He wasn’t used to someone else touching it. Maybe he played with himself, but his body was too honest.

Reyes carefully probed the entrance to Scott’s body with his fingers, while kissing his neck and feeling the shivering from the orgasm. Ryder moaned a little louder, moving his hips adoringly up and down, with his eyes closely shut and brows furrowed. But around his lower part, his body was opening invitingly.

“Scott, were you playing by himself here?” Vidal asked, trying to hide his smile. He could easily fit two of his fingers inside. Wet sound followed, almost like a kiss.

Ryder vigorously shook his head, but it was too late. His face burned with red color, up to his ears.

“You sure? It’s so soft and cute.”

“Just… I, ah… maybe?”

Reyes tried again, getting third finger in. Scott’s hips buckled.

“With fingers? Or something else too?”

Scott had to concentrate on breathing for a time, and there were only hard moans coming from his mouth when Reyes was softening him up, moving his fingers, kissing the entrance with a head of his dick from time to time, wetting it more and more. He had to talk for a while to concentrate on something else than his urge to go inside, feel the tight muscles twitching around him, squeezing him, so he playfully urged Scott to answer.

“Fi—fingers only.”

Reyes almost purred. Again, he started to shower Scott with kisses. Hair, ears, corner of his mouth, neck…

“Were you thinking of me?”

Stifled scream followed, as Reyes tried to come inside, after taking out the fingers. He felt as Scott was trying to relax, so, as to return the favor and help him go through it, Reyes squeezed his lover’s dick a little harder, and started to move his hand up and down, while caressing the glans with his thumb. Scott was becoming hard again, after coming once before.

Reyes really wanted to bury himself into Scott’s body. But he didn’t want to cause him pain, so he tried to be as gentle as possible, while caressing this wonderful, sensitive body under him the best he could. There was a thought in his mind – that if he hadn't been sent to retirement, sex with this young man would have been a lot easier now. He would be all soft and ready for him. Because they would go at it at every possible time.

But this wasn’t important at this moment. The thing was, he could hold him now. And that counted.

Finally, he has found himself inside of Scott, properly squeezed. Ring of flesh was wrapped around him perfectly.

“Scott…” soft whisper left his mouth, and tickled the young man’s ear. “You’re so beautiful. You sure you’re okay with this? You don’t have anyone else?”

“N—no, no, no.”

His hips were impatient, but it was more because Scott wanted to rub his front and feel the friction than moving his back, but that move of course made him shiver from the sensations from his ass. His whole body shivered, and Reyes felt a warm liquid smearing his fingers which were still holding Scott’s dick.

He couldn’t wait anymore. He moved once, strongly, making Scott scream and arch his whole body. It was okay, his body responded beautifully, so Reyes pulled out a little. Scott’s body followed, but Reyes steadied it with his hands.

“Stay like that, Scott. Move up when I go down, all right? Breathe with me.”

Soon, they have found the proper rhythm. And everything clicked. Scott cried with pleasure, while Reyes was rubbing against his tight, raw flesh. His strokes were strong, but careful, and he checked every time if everything was all right. But it was, and soon, he felt himself coming, hard and strong, almost screaming from the overwhelming sensation. All of his muscles tensed. And while he wanted to come outside, Scott’s hand stopped him.

“No, stay inside, inside.” His breath was ragged and this sounded like a plea.

“But Scott…”

“I want it. Please.”

That was it. It’s not like he enjoyed the begging, but he was a weak, weak man. And if Scott asked so nicely, he felt obliged to surrender. He held Scott dearly as he came, showering him with kisses on every spot he could reach. His ears were ringing from the intense sensation, and all of his thoughts disappeared, leaving him with only strong passion and happiness. Scott’s smell and the feeling of his skin was so intense, that he couldn’t help but to cling to it for a little while longer.

When he finally came to his senses, Scott was breathing heavily under him, still hugging the pillow. His body was hot, soft, and drained with sweat.

Reyes kissed him on the ear.

“Scott, are you all right?”

In response, he got something that resembled a groan.

“Heavy.”

Reyes chuckled.

“Right.”

He carefully moved out, trying not to excite Scott with that – he was so young, his body was still aroused and bended like a string under his touch. When Reyes was this young, he could go a few more times before feeling tired and completely spent. But he was past that age, and besides, he had a twelve-hour cargo shipping work behind him. If possible, he wanted to avoid the second round.

Then again, when Scott finally turned, still half-hard, eyes still wet from tears – maybe pain, maybe pleasure, or maybe both – flushed cheeks, mussed hair and this work of an art body, Reyes couldn’t resist. His body almost moved on its own, forward, pushing Scott down.

“Reyes?”

Those beautiful, blue eyes of his excited Vidal to no end. He could feel himself drowning, losing all the reason to stop. Instead, he felt a rise of an urge, a really primal instinct born inside him – an urge to have this man, to fuck him long and hard, while watching as that innocent look in those eyes changes into pure passion and wanting.

Reyes shuddered, thinking that it’s the first time for him to feel that strongly about someone. But it was too late to change anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! Actually, I bought Greedfall and was playing it in my free time so I didn't have the necessary time to edit this chapter, but I've finally managed to play this game to the (bitter) end and let me tell you: what a rollecoaster it was. I believed in Spider's ability to deliver a wonderful story and characters, but... damn. 
> 
> We're almost at 3/4 length of this story, so I hope I will post and close it until the end of this year. Thank you all for reading and liking this itory, it really means a world to me <3


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Reyes finally decide to establish a (dangerous) relationship between them, though they both know that it won't be easy to make it work.

For a time, they were laying side by side, with their limbs tangled lazily and bodies covered in sweat. Soon, it became hot, wet and uncomfortable, but neither of them wanted to get up and interrupt this moment of absolute bliss and peace. They’ve found each other again, and the attraction was still as strong as before, maybe even stronger. After Reyes murmured a few tender words, comfortable silence followed. Scott was silently breathing, with his eyes closed, but because his grip was still strong - it was as he was afraid to let his lover go, afraid of him disappearing from his life again - Reyes knew that Ryder was awake, maybe still mulling over everything that has happened between them. It was natural, and Reyes was ready to give him time to think about it. The silence between them was soft and comfortable. It was easy to fall asleep like that. 

Reyes was actually dozing off, when he has heard a small voice near his ear.

“Are you sleeping?”

“In a moment.” He said, trying to keep his eyelids open.

Scott didn’t move, and his weight was very comfortable. Reyes hoped that they could stay like that for a while.

“You know, I wanted to apologise to you. Before we had sex.”

Reyes tried to focus again, but his mind and thoughts were already soft and light and he couldn’t quite catch them.

“For what?”

“It was my idea to go and investigate that base. So I’m partially responsible for everything that had happened to you after that.”

Reyes lazily kissed Scott’s hair, on top of his head. 

“Don’t worry about that. You aren't responsible for anything, don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Seriously, Reyes didn't blame him for a moment. " Actually, I’m enjoying this new life so far. And because I’m no longer your superior, we can lay like this now, and not worry about the consequences and military regulations.”

Scott smiled.

“Still, I’m sorry. You loved your work, and they just told you to disappear, because we both saw something we shouldn’t have.”

“They were always a bunch of jackasses, that’s military for you. I didn’t have any illusions about that life. But while I can live almost everywhere, I’m happy that they let you stay. Tell me about your new assignment. If I can guess correctly, it must be a crappy one, right?”

Scott nodded and then told Reyes everything. About the talk with his father, the facility and cover up of the information about everything that was going on there, so nobody could tell anything about the research conducted there; about his new, boring job, and his caring friends who gave him an invitation to Omega and the club. And while Scott tried to make this whole story boring and uninteresting, Reyes felt that there was happiness there. Despite all, Scott was living well.

He kissed the young man again.

“I’m glad. I was worried that they would send you away. But we still were able to find ourselves in this galaxy, so that’s something.”

Scott hugged him a little stronger and buried his face in Reyes’ neck area.

“I hope we can meet again.”

Reyes didn’t have an answer for that. He was living from day to day, expecting things to get ugly. He wasn’t really tied to one place. He fully expected to run from Omega and this apartment one day, even though it was the safest place for people like him - hunted, abandoned, sentenced to live among the worst lot this galaxy had to offer. There was only one rule on this rock and even the worst criminals respected it, because Aria’s forces were a thing to behold.

Reyes wasn’t interested in Aria’s rule though. He was keeping away as far as possible from her. Because he had a plan of taking care of his own things. He wanted to live on his own. He wanted to make his own rules.

“Can I come again?”

Reyes could hear a scared plea in Scott’s tone of voice, hidden behind a smile.

“You’ll always be welcomed here, Scott, but I can’t promise anything. This isn’t the best place to live. And if anyone will track me here…”

Scott's heart started to beat a little faster. Reyes could tell, because their bodies were still close. He couldn't see his lover's face, but he was sure that desperation started to paint its colours on that handsome face. It was regrettable and painful, but Vidal had to be rational and think about the safety of them both.

“I understand. Can we at least keep in touch?”

That was maybe even harder thing to do. And because Reyes didn’t answer right away, Scott understood. He tightened his grip a little, tightly shutting his eyes, but then he looked up.

“I know I would be bad at this, but… maybe, if you like, can you contact me?”

“Hm. It’s true that I know about Alliance communication methods and protocol. But aren’t you closely watched? They must suspect you.”

Scott bit his lower lip.

“Don’t make that face” Reyes chuckled, finally, then pecked Scott on the nose with his fingers.

“Ouch, what’s that for?” Scott pouted in response. “I just… it would be nice if we could keep in touch. I understand it’s a gamble, but…”

“Yes, I would love to keep in touch with you, but you know the situation well enough. But still, let me think about it for a while. I swear I’ll think of something.”

Scott wasn’t convinced, but he still wanted to believe in Reyes. And his skills. He was a pilot, and they were trained in that field better than most soldiers, because they handled all the transportation, navigation and communication issues. Scott was torn between those two feelings, but still decided to have faith in him. Because, as he suspected, he was falling even harder for this man in his arms. 

“Okay.”

“I will stay on Omega for some time, but we shouldn’t meet here every time there’s a chance to meet. It would be too obvious for everyone.”

Scott knew that, but had hoped that maybe Reyes wouldn’t suggest this. Now when it was there in the open, he had to comply with it.

“Don’t worry, I’ll find a way.” 

There wasn't even a hint of hesitation in Reyes' tone of voice, so Scott decided to believe him. He sighed, trying to convince himself that everything will be possible, as long as Reyes decides to take action. He was more experienced, cautious and intelligent. He managed to hide for half a year, he already knew what to watch for. Scott was an amateur, so he had to rely on someone else. Of course, Reyes knew that. Still, would he take that risk? For him? For... them? Were his feelings for Scott that strong? Ryder started to have doubts. They never said to each other how much they care. Maybe because everything happened so quickly. And because Scott thought that because they had sex, it was obvious that they both care for each other. After all, Scott knew that he was quite bold and simple in those matters, everything showed on his face. But Reyes never said anything. Was it a good moment to ask?

Scott bit his lower lip. He wasn't sure. But his picked curiosity was burning his tongue.

"Say..." he started, feeling as his body was getting hotter, giving away his nervousness. But now he had to ask, despite everything. "I know we spent little time with each other, but... well... what do you think of me?"

Asking was harder that he thought. It required some guts and courage.

Reyes laughed softly, then turned on the side, so he could look at Scott.

"What should I think of you? Do you think I just sleep with random young boys?"

Scott blushed.

"Well, no, but... we know so little about each other, I just thought..."

Reyes kissed the tip of Scott's nose.

"Don't think too much about it. Those things just happen and then you feel like a black hole is sucking you in. It feels like that with us, doesn't it?"

Ryder sighed.

"I'd hoped that the answer would be simpler."

"Would you like to hear that I fell in love with you?"

Scott's cheeks suddenly got caught on fire.

"Something like that" he managed to stammer, while looking away. He didn't think it would be _that_ embarrasing to hear.

"I like you, Scott. More than you probably think. Love is..." Reyes stopped for a moment. He thought about everyone he dated up to this day. Was he commited to anyone? Ever? Faces of his past lovers were blurred in his memory. He felt a prick of pain in his chest, thinking about how shallow all of his relationship were. "I think love is something you work on with the person you like enough to give it a shot. And I'm ready to try it with you. Is it enough for you, Scott? I don't think I can give you anything more."

Ryder didn't have to think twice about it. Despite how bizarre it sounded, he felt that Reyes truly wanted to give him - _them_ \- a chance, so he eagerly agreed.

"Then, let's give it a try and see what becomes of it."

Scott was more than ready to give it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sick. I'm at home. I have... time? Scandalous. And speaking of time... well, I have to admit that I totally thought that I updated this fic recently but... no? I'm so sorry for the delay, I just lost the track of time -.-   
> There's still 8-10 chapters ahead, I hope I will have the time to edit and post them in time :-) I hope you enjoy the story so far!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara comes back from the academy and Scott is invited for a party.

Reyes kept his word. He made opportunities for them both to meet, sometimes in the most extreme places, like abandoned smugglers compounds in some far away planets where nobody was looking for them, or some shady clubs with even more shady clientele, when they hid in the darkest corners and dirty rooms, where privacy was the one and only selling point.

Sometimes, they were just talking for hours, sitting with drinks in their hands, sharing stories and life experiences. Reyes had hundreds of them, talking about missions he had participated in and people he knew while he was working in the military. Scott listened, completely absorbed, thinking how much life and work experience this man had, while he himself was just a rookie. Though it wasn’t like Reyes wasn’t listening to him. There were also times when they were only throwing bad jokes and laughing, forgetting about everything else. And then there were times when they couldn’t keep their hands and lips away from each other, and Scott felt like he was burning and melting, and how he wished that he could keep both this man and time with him all to himself, forever.

But the reality wasn’t that perfect.

He realized that someone was probably keeping an eye on him. It was a gamble, but Scott was ready to try his luck for a chance to be with Reyes. That man was… unlike anybody else. Scott knew how clichéd it sounded, but it was the simplest of truths. Reyes both excited and aroused him in a way nobody else could. Scott needed only a glance from him, and it made him burn like a torch. It was already impossible for him to get away and distance himself. In the past, when he was still an innocent boy, he thought that doing that must be the most natural thing in the world. That no feeling can be that intense and absolute.

Now, he was experiencing something that resembled an addiction, but was called love. He was sure that’s the feeling everyone around him was talking about. And he wouldn’t bear to lose it.

But before he knew it, he was asked to return home. His sister came back from Grissom Academy and their parents were throwing a party for the occasion. Scott wasn’t too happy with it, because he already made plans with Reyes, but he had to cancel them – he didn’t want to raise any suspicion. Because of that, Scott wasn’t in the greatest mood possible at the party, but he was truly happy to see his twin sister. Sara Ryder was in a great mood, greeting everyone with a bright smile on her face. 

She didn’t change much, though everyone was saying how much she did. But Scott was happy that it wasn’t the case and that people were just being polite, suggesting that she has matured, but her sense of humour was still the same, as well as dreams. She could talk about ruins and old rocks for hours, making both stories and theories on the spot. She really had a bright mind, just as their mother. Scott was jealous of that somewhat. Not like he dreamt of being an amazing, famous archeologist, but nonetheless, his career wouldn't bring him that much joy and fascination. But he was content and it was enough. 

Scott really wished that he could introduce Reyes to her, at that moment. He knew that his sister would love him and would probably flirt with him too. Scott smiled at the thought.

Also, she was constantly moving something with her biotics, saying that she has to practice whenever she can, so she could be as skilled as asari warriors – or at least be as close to that perfection as she can.

Scott observed carefully as Sara was showing off her powers and how effortlessly she could control it. He felt a tingling under his skin when she, with a mischievous smile on her face, enveloped him with purplish light, twisting the mass around to move him up. But she was still learning, so Scott only went up about a millimeter or two.

It was good to have her back. 

“I’ve got new assignment.” She avowed.

“Already?” Ellen, their mother, looked little disappointed. “I thought you’re going to spend some time with us.”

“I would love to, but this is something I’ve been waiting for a long time now.”

Scott could guess what that ‘something’ was. His sister was obsessed with research and archeology. Prothean technology – a race that existed and vanished a long time ago – was a long time hobby of hers. She was absolutely crazy about that topic. When she was younger, she could read books about this specific subject all day, search the net for pictures and facts, and then she would talk about it with everyone, on every occasion. It was close to obsession, while Scott preferred to spend his time playing games with other kids. He learned how to use a gun from a laser-tag game, and then at the shooting range he polished his skills with a sniper rifle. He also broke into a store while trying new hacking gadgets and had to repair it under his father's supervision, and it was one of the most stressfull memories of his childhood. 

What they shared? Well, for some time, biotic abilities. But his were suppressed, while Sara’s bloomed and deserved to be developed further. She went to the Academy and wrote long letters to her family while studying. Then, they shared the same taste for movies and food. They would cry and laugh simultaneously while eating “hot and spice curry” at their favourite bar, they would also drink beer and pay asari dancers in the lower sections of the Citadel. Sometimes, they would compete with each other, spontaneously, like who’s going to be dead drunk first or who’s going to eat more pizza. Sara was still making better spaghetti, while Scott could make better gratin.

Scott wasn’t sure if they were close anymore. Sara didn’t act differently and as soon as they were left alone, she started to tell him all about her life at the Academy, her friends and her discoveries. She was really excited about some famous archeologist, Liara T’Soni, and then talked about her work for a while.

Eventually, they touched the subject of their love life. Sara admitted that she is too busy with her school and research, so she doesn’t engage in any meaningful relationships, but she goes to dates from time to time. Scott didn’t admit that he’s in love and that he meets with his lover secretly, in some forgotten corners of the galaxy. But he told Sara about the mission and the consequences of it.

She was shaken.

“Tell me more about that thing you saw!” She demanded, her eyes sparkling like a child’s who just saw a popular toy on a display.

“It’s… classified. And complicated. I was already relocated because of having the knowledge of its existence.” Scott explained.

“Well, you already spilled the beans, so you can say the rest. I’ll be discreet.”

Scott sighed.

“Maybe later, I’ll tell you. I just wanted you to know why I was sent so far away.”

Sara hummed under her nose.

“Yeah, I was pretty surprised when I’ve heard about your new assignment, but our father said that it was your own wish to go there and have some experience. I didn’t ask if that’s the truth.”

“I don’t regret anything. Work is work. And it can be pretty amazing at times.”

“Don’t bullshit me, little brother. Your dream was different. As far as I remember, you wanted to make your own path in life. You dreamed of adventures, of driving your own Mako and exploring the unknown. You can’t achieve that while guarding the relay.”

She was right, Scott knew that. But Sara didn’t know that his current situation was a price he was gladly paying for having met Reyes. He couldn’t possibly tell her that. It was his greatest secret and pride.

“The order was clear. I have to work there. I would have to leave military if I wanted out.”

Sara sighed.

“It’s not ideal, but… You don’t look like you hate the job. We’re still young, so there’s still hope we will find our ways in the future.”

“Yeah.” 

"You will tell me if something will trouble you, right? I'm your older sister and all."

Scott hesitated for a moment, and then brushed all of his worries away.

"I'm not making any promises."

Sara poked him with her elbow and made a funny face.

"You can count on me, Scott. But other than that..." Sara casted down her eyelids. "Did you talk with mom recently?"

Scott gulped. In a second, his forehead started to sweat. He expected that question, because they couldn't skirt around this topic anymore, but... it was hard, to say at least.

"Yeah. She said that it's all right... and all that other bullshit. But if that's what she wants from us..."

"We'll worry anyway, even if she doesn't want us to."

Scott didn't say a word. He couldn't. Deep down, he was preparting himself for the worst. For the final goodbye. But their mother was there, at the party, and she was the brightest star there. It was hard to believe she had so little time to live.

"Let's try to enjoy this party to the fullest, shall we?" Scott asked and smiled. "It's your day, sister. You should take it all in."

Sara pouted, but then laughed.

"Well then, little brother, shall we see who's better at dancing?"

"Don't be ridiculous, we're both doomed from the start."

But she was already jumping in between the jiggling bodies of her friends, and everyone started to clap as she tried to dance solo. Scott laughed, seeing that, and soon joined. 

It was... good to have her back for a little time. And, for a moment, he was able to forget about Reyes.

But only for that one special evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! It's just... I didn't like this chapter initally and I didn't have the heart to edit it, but after a while I changed my mind and thought it's an okay chapter I guess?   
> I tried to eliminate all mistakes, but you know how it is... I will see them as soon as I post it ^^"  
> Again, sorry for the long wait and I hope you're enjoying te story!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Sara are having a nice time, walking aroung the Presidium. But their happy time is cut short by an unexpected turn on events, which will soon lead to even more extreme future for them both.

Sara was still half asleep, when she walked out from her room and reached for a datapad to send a message. Luckily, it was laying invitingly on the couch, charged and ready to use. Sara was pleasantly surprised, as she thought that she had lost it in the evening, after trying to answer all the messages she had received from her friends. Didn’t it fall under her bed? She was almost sure… But she picked it up, as it was clearly here, in the saloon, on the couch.

Three days ago Sara ordered a package, containing books and materials for her next publication. Last evening she redirected her order to their apartment on the Citadel, but because of the traffic and possible delays, she decided to collect it herself, so she was just waiting for the dock number information.

For some reason or the other, she saw that a message regarding that matter was already sent to her. It was somewhat a very informal message, and she snorted as she was reading it.

_Whole package delivery at C. D-G45. Around third shift. Meet me? V._

She understood that her thing will be waiting at the dock, section G-45. Third shift was a little unclear to her, but maybe it was some private time management, understood only by delivery guys. Well, it should be ready in the afternoon, when she planned to go shopping with her brother, as it was her only chance to spend some time with him.

Sara copied the contents of the message and the delivery guy contact information to her omni-tool and deleted the original message, then put away the device. She yawned and stretched her limbs, then went to the bathroom, completely satisfied and ready for a new day.

“You’re up?” Scott was standing in the kitchen, with a cup of coffee in both of his hands, with his hair still messy and eyes half open.

“You look like an old-fashioned zombie, you know. From those movies our parents like to watch in their free time and laugh like mad people.” Sara commented on his looks, snickering.

Scott swayed clumsily, trying to imitate mentioned creature.

“Bra-ain. Give me-ee” he muttered with a raspy voice.

Sara rolled her eyes.

“Just stick to your coffee, little brother. And I hope you have free afternoon, because I’m taking you out to some shopping.”

Scott groaned with visible suffering.

“Oh, come on!” Sara laughed mischievously. “You will miss me when I’ll come back to the Academy. And you will be sorry that you didn’t spend enough time with me when you had the chance.”

“All right, I’ll go. Just… go easy on me, all right?”

Sara’s smile still wasn’t very sincere.

“Of course, Scott!”

They had way too much fun. Sara almost forgot how wonderful it felt to have her brother at her side and drive him nuts with her whims. Then there was Scott’s obsession over new tech, which drove Sara mad. She almost couldn’t pull him out from the mod store, where he was admiring all the new technology and discussing all the little details of some amazing, but also very dangerous gun. After that, she drowned in all the data about history when they stopped for a drink. The café was located in a digitalized library and clients could order both food and drink, along with a digital copies of data and documents. 3D models of all the species were rotating slowly on special pedestals, around which tables were located. 

Sara talked a lot. Both about protheans and amazing scientists that worked on the matter. Scott listened only with one ear, as he wasn’t a science freak, but the coffee was good and the cake that was served along was worth it. Unfortunately, Sara met an asari who shared her love for science and soon they talked like they knew each other from their earliest days, laughed and even flirted, as Scott could clearly see.

But this afternoon was reserved only for the two of them, for brother and sister who couldn’t see each other, especially in person, for a long time, so after some time they continued their walk around the old and new places.

In the meantime, Sara sent a message to the delivery guy. She asked if he can hand the package over to their apartment, and sent the address. She thought that it would be the safest option, as she didn’t know the time exactly, and also she had too much fun walking around with Scott. They still had much to see. 

After a while, Sara received a message.

_Are you absolutely sure? V._

She confirmed. Then, she took Scott under his arm and proposed to go the game center.

At first, Scott thought that he’s wrong. Then, that he has some serious and certainly dangerous hallucinations. That his eyes must deceive him, because he was missing his lover so much and because he was occupying his thought all day and night.

But there was no way to mistake Reyes for anyone else. And because a member of C-sec activated his omni-tool, obviously alarming someone. He was looking at Reyes, who tried to blend with a crowd around him, carrying a box in his arms. Reyes was of course disguised as a delivery guy, had a full body suit, big jacket and a hat covering his face, but the Citadel’s security must have been improved so much that they caught him without much trouble.

Scott stopped in his tracks. He stood a level above, and Sara was happily saying something about the dress she was looking at through the window of the dress shop.

“Hey, are you listening?”

“Huh?” Scott was too shocked to answer. He couldn’t understand why he was seeing Reyes on the Citadel. Why he was here? For work? But how? Many times he said that it was too dangerous and that he won’t take any jobs in close proximity of the Citadel. He said that he was good but not that good in deceiving military police.

So why…?

People started to notice something’s going on, as Reyes pushed them a little harder than a simple passer-by. C-sec also started to move. Two soldiers in full armor walked out from a bar, alarmed.

Sara leaned over the handrail and looked down, intrigued.

“What’s going on?” She asked, taking in the situation. “Are they chasing a criminal?”

“That’s…” Scott stopped, because his mind was blank. He was still asking himself just what in the world Reyes was doing here, of all places. He knew how dangerous it was but he still came? Why? Just why?

“Oh, is that my package?” Sara asked and then gasped. “It can’t be, right?”

Scott looked at her, not fully understanding what her words meant.

“Your package?”

“Yes, I ordered it to be delivered to our apartment.”

“You did?” Young man was still in shock. All he could do was to mull over the fact that Reyes was here, and in danger. For some unknown reason. Scott couldn’t act, he felt hopeless.

Sara also couldn’t understand why her brother was so shocked. Shouldn’t he be more… excited or something? This scene was almost like from an action movie!

She extended her arm and opened her omni-tool. A hologram in a shape of a short list has appeared, with a short message.

Scott felt weak to his knees as he read the contents.

“Sis… Did you touch my datapad?”

“Why…? Oh, it was yours?”

She suddenly remembered that she did indeed dropped her datapad and still hadn’t recovered it from under her bed. So it was Scott’s? Then, who was that “V” guy? Delivery guy? That one… down there?

Her mind worked feverishly fast. And, seeing as Scott started to get more pale by the seconds, she understood that something went wrong.

“Who is that guy?” She asked, her voice sharp, but still quiet.

“I… He’s the one I love.”

With these words, Sara felt as she just hit a wall.

Scott, in desperation, grabbed her shoulders and clenched his fingers. Sara flinched and groaned from an unexpected pain.

“You can save him, Sara. You can just go there and give him a chance to run away! You can use your biotic powers for this, just this once!”

“Scott..” Sara hesitated. Sure, okay, maybe she was the cause of all that. But why? Why Scott was dating a wanted man?

Two soldiers were closing in on Reyes, Scott saw that as clearly as day.

“Sara, please.”

But Sara didn’t move. She looked down, rejecting her brother’s wish. Her hands were dangling freely on both sides of her body, not taking action. She was still as a statue.

Scott tried again.

“Please, Sara, he’s—important to me.”

But his sister looked away, uncertain. There was a shadow of doubt in her eyes.

Scott wasn’t armed. He was never armed when it counted. But if he could just power up his omni-tool… But Sara was quicker. Her hands caught his arms when Scott was just raising them, trying to change the tool priorities to a combat module, with overload, drone, hack and incinerate abilities to use. Something flashed in her eyes, as she started to use force to make her brother surrender.

“What are you doing? Let go of me!”

“Scott, stop!” She whispered, but her voice was still powerful, as she sent him angry glare. “What are you doing? Are you insane?!”

People started to give them looks. They were obviously attracting unwanted attention.

Reyes was already running, but he was surrounded. There was no hope.

“No, I must help him!”

It was also at this moment that a paralyzing thought has appeared in his mind. Because Reyes received that message and thought that it was from him… That he, Scott, had betrayed him! It almost made him dizzy and sick, and a spark of hot anger was born within him.

“Think about it, brother! You can’t attack your superiors. Think about your career! Think about our family!”

Scott almost said that he just doesn’t care, but stopped. Only that was the truth. He just didn’t care about anyone else, if they wanted to take Reyes away from him. Selfish, egoistic desire, the possessive love he held for that man was greater than any other feeling he could have for the family or his career. He simply wanted Reyes. And wanted him to be free and happy.

Even without Scott.

He felt it. A surge of power from deep within. It was always there, hidden, abandoned, raw and unstable, suppressed both by his own will and medications. It wasn’t as elegant as his sister’s. He just couldn’t use it properly, elegantly, or gain any control of it before.

It probably won’t work this time either. But, only for a moment… a split of a second. It will be enough.

“Let. Go.” Scott hissed, feeling the overwhelming surge trying to get loose. A biotic impulse jumped from his skin, hitting Sara’s hands. Surprised, she took a step back, releasing him.

“No, Scott, you can’t…” She knew it all. She was there when his powers almost killed them both.

“I don’t care!” He shouted, and then jumped.

Sara was considered a better biotic. She was the one who could calmly lift toys in the air, giggling happily. Scott’s powers worked like a spoiled lighter – he could light up immediately and quickly go off. As a child, he always harmed himself because of that, and before he knew it, his powers were suppressed by an implant, medication and a psychiatrist.

The force of the impact was insane. But not for Scott. He was enveloped with a comfortable cocoon of distorted mass, smelling like a thunder. He punched first soldier in the face, hearing a loud crack noise. Focusing a second time wasn’t that hard. Again, he sank a little in the mass around him, collecting the force needed for an impact. He could almost feel the atomic bindings bending, dancing around him when he was straining them as much as possible, as his mind allowed him. World around him darkened, and then exploded with a blinding light. He jumped again.

His powers, unleashed after so long, accumulated. Scott felt them in his hands. Somewhere in the distance Sara was shouting something. Probably wanted to stop him. Silly. Right now, it was too late to do anything about it. Scott gathered strength again, impulsively.

And released it with a scream. It was freeing. Liberating. A power so strong it could almost carry mountains. Instead, Scott slammed it all onto the ground. It started to vibrate in response, and his ears picked up screams and shouts of the people around him. All of his senses heightened their function for a short moment, and he felt like he could see and hear anything. Especially his field of vision widened, and he could almost see how the space around him worked. With a little pull, he could…

“Scott, stop it!” Sara was running to him, but he saw her movement in slow motion fashion. Everything slowed around him. He was faster. Stronger.

Unstoppable. Free.

He located Reyes in a blink of an eye and pushed him away. He tried to be gentle about it, but he couldn’t know anymore. The power he held back for so long was finally there, in his hands, pulsing and demanding. It wanted to be free. To be used.

With a scream, Scott exploded like a firework. It felt like biotic was coming from every pore of his body. It made him so weak that he fell on his knees, feeling a hot sensation in his nose. Blood started to drip on the white floor, and then his mind gave up. Everything went white and loud, before he collapsed.

But, it was okay. Reyes was safe. Only that mattered. Even if he himself would die there, on the spot, it would be all right. Scott protected his most important person. Maybe it was foolish, but still, there wasn’t anything more precious and special to risk his life for. Not his family, not his career.

Ryder loved him. Loved him so much, that it was all right to die. For who, if not for him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooooo sorry!!!! T_T It's just... I have so little time for everything T_T But I didn't forget about this story and I'll soon post the rest of it I promise! It's almost done so bear with me a little longer :-))   
> Thank you all for reading and leaving kudos, they can really lift my spirit after a hard day at work! :3 <3


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reyes manages to escape with a little help, and Scott suffers from side effects of his outburst of uncontrollable power.

Reyes knew it was a trap. He knew that Scott wouldn’t have risked everything to invite him so openly, but Reyes was also worried that somebody might have threatened Scott and made him sent that message. It also could’ve been a simple mistake. Scott was at home, with his family, maybe someone else was using his things and it will all turn out to be irrelevant.

But, Reyes was worried. And there were multiple scenarios. Also, if there was a slight chance that Scott was in danger…

He had to go. It was as simple as that. 

Still, it was even worse than he thought. He tried to be as discreet as possible, but the security was tight. C-Sec was around every corner, and they’ve added more checkpoints at each floor. Reyes had everything prepared, starting from his deliveryman clothes to fake id’s, but he couldn’t change his whole body. Maybe, if he had more time…

They caught him when he went out of the elevator. Turian spotted him, and shouted. But Reyes quickly mingled with the crowd. He fastened his steps, and soon he found himself at the large clearing – a shopping centre. People were everywhere, and it shouldn't be easy to spot him again.

But the chase already started.

Reyes tried to quicken his steps again, but it was pointless. They had him.

He fell into that obvious trap.

A second later, something hit him. Or pushed him. With only a corner of his eye, Reyes caught a glimpse of a person, enveloped in a blue and purple light.

He would recognize that silhouette everywhere.

It was Scott.

For a short time, he rolled on the ground, also losing a package that he was carrying all this time. Then, a pair of strong arms caught him, but Reyes was already reaching for a knife that he had strapped under his jacket.

“So troublesome, Vidal.”

Reyes stopped, as he recognized who this voice belonged to.

“Luca?”

“It's sir Lucas to you, idiot.”

He was Reyes’ superior when he was still in the Air Force, but now… where did his loyalties lay?

“Don’t get caught again, stupid” Lucas said, and then pushed him down.

Reyes understood that he was pushed through one of the ventilation shafts.

Darkness closed around him.

When Scott came to his senses again – and he didn’t expect to be alive after the outburst, so he remained stupefied for a long time – he was surrounded by a white, sterile walls and slow beeping of a machinery. Scott didn’t know this place too well, even with his mother attending to it from time to time for check-ups, but, in the end, it was the only place possible to be transported into. A hospital. After closer inspection, Scott saw that one cable was going into his head, and another out of it. It didn’t hurt as he was moving, but he knew it would have been dangerous to remove them. They were there to stabilize his implant. Or maybe they’ve already changed it. Or maybe they wired him so that he could never use his powers again, and that would have been completely understandable.

Nobody was inside his room. Not any unexpected family member resting and sleeping on a chair near the bed – he didn’t even have one for that matter. The room was so plain that it was almost like a cell, not a hospital room, but… it could have been both, if they had transported him to the military. And that was probably what exactly happened. At least, he was still a rookie from the Alliance and they should be taking responsibility for him.

There was a button to call a nurse, but Scott wasn’t ready to meet anyone yet. He looked for possible openings and possibilities, but it soon came to him that whoever was responsible for preparing that room, took all of his skills in consideration. At this moment, he didn’t have any tools or means to hack into anything.

With a sigh, he called for a nurse. He thought that maybe he could learn something from her. And soon, almost as they were waiting for him to give them a sign to come in, two people appeared in his line of sight after the door slid open. Scott of course noticed a beep and click before that, meaning that there was a lock on the door. Understandable, but it made Scott very uneasy about his position.

But he opened his eyes a little wider when he saw who just came inside.

“Mom? Sara?”

Indeed, it was Ellen Ryder and her daughter, Sara, tagging along behind her back. And while Scott’s mother looked like she was doing some routine visit, remaining her calm and collected attitude, Sara was looking away and wore a very troubled expression on her face. In simpler words – she looked really guilty.

“You’ve finally woke up. You had been sleeping for a whole week.”

A week… Plenty of time for getting away. For him to… _him…_ who?

Scott frowned. He was sure that he did something reckless, that involved his unstable biotic powers, for someone’s sake. Someone important. But everything was a blur, nothing more. Feelings of guilt and accomplishment washed over him, making him even more confused.

He did _something_. For _someone._ But he just couldn’t get the hang of the memory referring to that event.

“Scott, are you… well, how do you feel?” Sara asked, still keeping her distance. It wasn’t like her to be that shy, so Scott suspected that there was some other reason for her to behave that way. She was overall a very responsible and righteous person, so if she was acting so uncomfortable and suspicious, she must have been feeling guilty about something.

Scott started to get irritated by that word though. He wanted to know everything.

“Good, I think?” He admitted. “What… where am I?”

Ellen gave him a thoughtful look.

“Your implant was overloaded and almost broke your brain. You did that, remember?”

“I—I remember that. Just… can’t remember the reason.”

Ellen looked at the machinery surrounding him.

“Scott, what do you remember?”

That question sounded simple. It was simple. If only Scott could admit that he can remember everything, it would be perfect. But, after a moment, he got incredibly scared, because he just couldn’t. He didn’t know why he did some things and what exactly he has been doing in previous months… years, maybe.

“Mom, I don’t know. I can’t remember. Not everything.”

Some memories were coming back to him. Fragmented, cut, damaged. His mind was already trying to patch it all up and make sense from chaotic thoughts and images. School, friends, exams, field operations under someone, family meetings, travels… And then, a smile, almost golden eyes, looking at him, admiring, challenging. Quickened breath in his ear, heavy body making him cry and shiver.

That’s right. He did that for him. He had a lover. Someone. He still could hear his playful laugh and a faint scent of grease and gunpowder surrounding him. What was his name…?

“Scott, listen to me. You can never do that again, you hear me? You almost fried your brain with your reckless usage of power. ”

Easier said than done. But then again, Scott couldn’t do anything to make those memories come back faster. He could feel dizziness and nausea already returning. Straining his brain could worsen his condition, he knew that much.

“So, what are you trying to do with those cables sticking out of my head?”

“That’s… Well, remember our last meeting? When we all got together?”

Scott didn’t, so he shook his head.

“You’re getting a new implant” Sara has finally opened her mouth, after remaining silent for so long. “I’ve already received mine.”

“A new one, huh. You’re not going to contain my powers?”

“We are, but not in a way you think. It will actually connect to an AI Alec made, and then act accordingly when the situation gets out of control.”

“Wait. Our father made an AI? Isn’t that… illegal?”

Sara bit her lips and frowned. 

“Scott, there’s something else you have to know. What you knew before. We are actually here for that purpose.”

Scott felt an uncomfortable feeling creeping up his chest. What was this uneasiness?

“Our father is currently involved in a project. Big one. It involves creating an AI that can operate freely and connect to an organic brain. You and me already signed up for this project.”

“We did?”

“We both agreed on it.”

“Hm. I can’t imagine why. You’ll have to tell me the details.”

Sara and Ellen exchanged glances, and after that Ellen nodded her head and left, leaving the twins alone in the hospital room. They must coordinated it before they came in.

“Listen, Scott. It’s all about exploring the unknown and crossing borders. We’re preparing to leave the Milky Way galaxy…”

**Author's Note:**

> This story is completed, and chapters will be posted once a week or so. I didn't give it a number of chapters yet, because I didn't cut this story into chapters and I will do it as I go :-)


End file.
